


Нервные окончания

by kirikokun, PalePaleFire



Series: Да, мой король! [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Kings (TV 2009), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Action, Action & Romance, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Mild Language, Romance, death of a secondary character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalePaleFire/pseuds/PalePaleFire
Summary: Суперсолдаты отправились приключаться. А спасать их из приключений пришлось вовсе не суперам.





	1. Chapter 1

Баки выпихнул из кадра ухмыляющегося Стива и сел удобнее в кресле пилота.  
— Сердце моё, прости, что так внезапно, но Стив попросил о помощи, — обернулся, махнул рукой куда-то за плечо, смеясь. — Ладно, какая тут помощь, выгуляю его по пустующей базе, покажу, что к чему, и вернусь дня через три, — Баки придвинулся ближе. — Не волнуйся, мой король, там ничего опасного для жизни и моего самомнения нет: пустые стены. Но Роджерс— это Роджерс. Решил, что должен хоть одним глазом глянуть. Да и не могу я больше сидеть без дела. В стране спокойно, Геф тише мышей сидит, вздохнуть лишний раз боится. Скучно. Развеюсь, по тюленям, может, постреляю. Тут максимум сопли заработать можно. Соскучиться не успеешь, — Баки улыбнулся, протянул руку вперёд, будто коснуться хотел. — Я люблю тебя, мой король.  
И отключился.  
— Лучше бы по оленям, — пробормотал Джек, касаясь пальцами экрана.  
Баки сорвался с места совершенно внезапно, пока Джек ездил с визитами по всей стране. Джеку было странно, что Баки не поехал с ним, но охрану «Артур Стуруа» натаскал как следует, останавливался король в частных резиденциях, где у слуг были слишком внимательные глаза и уши, так что смысл в этом был.  
К тому же у Джеймса в очередной раз резались зубы, он капризничал, поэтому из Шайло Джек и сам уехал с удовольствием: капризный Джеймс был совершенно невыносим.  
Вроде бы все в порядке. Что такого в том, чтобы поводить Стива Роджерса по старой заброшенной базе? Джек видел, с каким удовольствием Баки общается со старым другом. Роджерс по-прежнему очень многое для него значил. Джек даже почти не ревновал, в отличие от Брока Рамлоу, который только что не рычал, когда Баки и Стив сматывались куда-то вдвоем.  
И все же, Джека покалывала иголочка дурного предчувствия. Баки, похоже, совсем заскучал в мирной стране, раз его понесло туда, где его могут помнить. Он забыл, почему ему надо сидеть в Гильбоа и не высовываться. Джеку это не нравилось.  
А особенно ему не нравилось возвращаться в пустую постель после двухнедельной поездки.  
В дверь кабинета, постучавшись, проскользнула Клара, оглядываясь.  
— Ваше Величество, — выдохнула она. — Вас просил его принять тот странный господин, мистер Рамлоу.  
— Консультант по боевой подготовке, Клара, — сказал Джек. — Пусть войдет.  
Брока Рамлоу во дворце побаивались едва ли не больше, чем Артура Стуруа. И с чего бы?  
Брок открыл дверь чуть ли не пинком, гневно зыркнул на побледневшую Клару и хмыкнул.  
— Ваше Величество, — усмехнулся он, подойдя к столу. — Где носит вашего отморозка?  
— Садись, — Джек махнул рукой. — Там же, где и твою гордость нации. Взяли квинджет и махнули куда-то на север Европы. Ты не в курсе, куда?  
Брок скривился. Его всегда немного выбешивал слишком спокойный нрав короля. Иногда хотелось поднять его за лацканы пиджака и пару раз хорошенько тряхнуть, чтобы увидеть в его глазах хоть что-то, кроме привычного благодушия. Даже сейчас, когда всё шло не пойми куда, у него будто и не случилось ничего. Брок уселся напротив. Не ему судить об их отношениях с любовником.  
— А ещё я знаю, — решил он зайти с другого края, — что никто из них уже третьи сутки на связь не выходит. Твоего я не знаю, но Роджерс? Он ответственный.  
— Третьи сутки? — вскинулся Джек. — Брок, Роджерс не говорил тебе, куда они летят? Или хотя бы по чьей наводке? Это была его идея.  
— Что? Проняло, наконец? Если бы я знал, то пришёл бы к тебе? — глаза Брока опасно сузились, он подался вперёд. — Роджерс диво упёртый, когда дело касается секретности. Хорошо хоть дружка своего взял, думал я, а дружок такой же долбоёб. Не знаю. База какая-то и всё.  
— Гидра, — выдохнул Джек. — Баки собирался поводить Роджерса по ней, значит, это база Гидры. И, похоже, вполне действующая. Брок, Роджерс получил информацию по вашим американским каналам. Ты можешь достать из источника координаты? С кем из ваших он общается?  
Брок скривился, как от зубной боли. Он знал только одного смертника, рискующего выдавать такие сведения Роджерсу в обход него, прекрасно зная об их семейном положении. И это радовало ещё меньше. Тем более раз сам, сучонок, сидит на месте и жопой стул греет, а не сорвался веселиться вместе с ними.  
— Старк, — ответил Брок. — Только этому ума могло хватить. Вот с него я и спрошу по полной, твое величество.  
Недобро усмехнувшись, он поднялся.  
— Погоди… — Джек ненадолго сжал ладонями виски. — Баки забрал квинджет, лететь в Штаты долго. Погоди…  
Он вызвал к себе советника по делам обороны — в его задачи входило в том числе отслеживать, где проводятся крупные конференции продавцов оружия. Золтан Корри явился мгновенно, словно нарисовался на ковре перед королевским столом.  
— Где сейчас находится Тони Старк? — спросил Джек.  
Корри сунулся в планшет и тут же ответил:  
— В Цюрихе, Ваше Величество. Конференция по робототехнике. Продлится до семнадцатого числа.  
— Выясни, где именно в Цюрихе Старк. Пришли ему приглашение в Гильбоа, если откажется, предупреди, чтобы ждал меня с неофициальным визитом.  
— Да, Ваше Величество.  
Если Корри и изумился, внешне он никак этого не показал. Советники короля Джонатана вообще очень быстро отучались удивляться, если хотели оставаться на своей должности.  
— Достойно, — многозначительно покивал Брок. — Думаешь, примчится? Хотя… Барнс же его «ухаживания» раз за разом отбривает. Явится.  
Брок снова сел в кресло, вытянув вперёд ноги. Он слишком давно знал Роджерса, чтобы не волноваться. Тот при смерти будет, но отзвонится, чтобы попрощаться, мудак пафосный. Заверить, что Брок сильный, справится и без него. Заныли виски.  
Он раз за разом пересматривал то чёртово сообщение, стараясь уловить хоть что-то новое, кроме довольной рожи своего любовника, хоть какую-то деталь, объясняющую, где этих двоих черти носят и куда бежать, если что. Это же надо, сообщить об отъезде видеосообщением. Погулять они, уроды, выбрались. Ну-ну, пусть только найдутся, обоим ума через одно место вобьет. Раз родители мало пороли, он просто обязан восполнить пробел в воспитании этих столетних суперов.  
— Старк прибудет завтра к утру, — сообщил Корри. — Вы примете его на общих основаниях, Ваше Величество?  
Джек посмотрел на Брока. И правда, можно сказать, примчался.  
— На общих, служивый, на общих. Иди, трудись, — покровительственно махнул рукой Брок и обернулся к Джеку. — А не напиться ли нам?  
Джек усмехнулся. Почему бы и не напиться? Узнать о Броке Рамлоу побольше не помешает.  
— Сначала пожелаю сыну доброй ночи, — сказал он. — А потом можно.  
— Ты мне направление укажи только, твоё величество, — ухмыльнулся Брок, поднимаясь.  
— Гостиная в королевских апартаментах, та, что справа, — ответил Джек.

Брок расположился на диване, откинув голову назад. Почему-то за неполные два часа он проникся к местному корольку уважением намного сильнее, чем за всё время, пока тренировал его людей и они встречались официально и не очень. Наверное, ему надо было увидеть беспокойство и растерянность на идеальном лице короля Джонатана, чтобы понять, что он такой же, только с регалиями.  
Брок много времени общался с Барнсом, даже прикипел к нему, если быть честным, слишком тот был хорош. Роджерсу с его обязательным соблюдением правил и тягаться не стоило со своим дружком, который знал столько грязных приёмов, что Брок диву давался. Но случилось неприятное — пропали оба. Нет связи, не отвечает квинджет, GPS тоже молчал, а его Барнс отключать не умел. Брок чертыхнулся. Научился, видимо.  
Он бы мог решить, что друганы по бабам подались, но Роджерс — это синоним верности, а Барнс на своего Джека надышаться не может. Достаточно один раз увидеть, какими глазами эта машина смерти смотрит на своего короля, как все вопросы отпадали сразу.  
— Дела… — протянул Брок, отхлёбывая из стакана.  
— Начал без меня? — Джек вошел, налил себе виски на охлажденные камни, выпил глоток. Он переоделся в домашнее, с облегчением выбравшись из костюма. Под тонким серым пуловером на груди обрисовывалось кольцо на цепочке. — Что у Роджерса к Гидре?  
— Не поверишь — Барнс, — ответил Брок, салютуя полупустым стаканом. — Они вместе давили Гидру ещё в сороковых, потом Барнс «погиб», и Кэпа понесло. Будто крыша поехала. С голыми руками на врага кидался. Пока не сдох героически. И всё, теперь крикни «Гидра!» — и он там, рубаху на груди рвёт. Один, блядь, за всех!  
— Зимнего Солдата продали в Гильбоа в две тысячи девятом году из России, — сообщил Джек, разваливаясь в кресле. — Кури, если хочешь, вон пепельница. Что там было с Гидрой в России, я не знаю. Может, они в Карелию полетели?  
Брок плеснул себе в стакан, но, подумав, прихватил с собой несколько бутылок, поставив их на пол, чиркнул зажигалкой, прикуривая.  
— Баз Гидры по миру столько, пальцем ткни — не ошибёшься. Старка ждать надо, — Брок задумчиво выпустил струйку дыма в потолок. — И лучше бы они просто дверь заблокировали и выйти не могут. Роджерс — ходячая проблема, его одного отпустишь и не знаешь — вернётся сам или по частям. Ещё Барнс твой, если он такой же, как Кэп, то беда. Эти могут в дерьмо влезть даже там, где его нет. Я-то думал, они ебались в сороковых вовсю, раз Стив так страдал по своему Баки, но нет. Ёбаные неразлучники.  
— Я тоже так думал, — признался Джек, у которого уже слегка зашумело в голове. — Ну, побратимы — это крепкие узы. Ты ревновал?  
— А сам, как думаешь, величество? — Брок допил из стакана и взялся за бутылку. — Думал, всё, нашёлся разлюбезный, а мне пора паковаться и честь знать, — Брок махнул рукой. — А когда Роджерс сюда меня приволок, и думать не знал, что. Он, сука, честный. С него стало бы и официально старого ёбаря новому представить.  
— Я тогда тоже попрощался с Баки, — признался Джек. — Три года — и вся жизнь? Несравнимо. Только у Роджерса уже был ты, а у Баки — я. Так что выпьем за наших мужчин!  
Джек коснулся бокалом бокала Брока. Речь Рамлоу Джека не шокировала. Броку было под пятьдесят, он был кадровым военным, причем в достаточно низком звании. Руководитель низшего звена, как это называлось на гражданке. Когда Джек учился в военной академии, у них был похожий спец по саперному делу. Тоже матерился через слово, хотя в гелвуйском языке почти нет матерных слов. Джек привык, ему даже нравилось, только приходилось особенно тщательно следить потом за речью во дворце — родители не переносили «армейского слэнга», как это называла мать.  
Джек был в курсе, что пропаганда любила расписывать путь Сайласа от рядового до короля, но Джек отлично знал, что Сайлас происходил из достаточно влиятельной семьи кадровых военных, закончил ту же военную академию, что и Джек, а короновался, уже будучи генералом.  
Брок про себя усмехнулся. Бенджамин оказался не таким чопорным и холодным, каким выглядел, натягивая на себя королевские регалии. Даже располагал к себе. Но и Брок был не пальцем деланым: разоткровенничаешься с таким, а завтра он тебе твои же слова и припомнит.  
— А в постель-то к тебе он как попал? А то я наслушался при дворе об Артуре такого…— Брок хохотнул. — Стуруа — почти что легендарная личность. Брат короля. Про родство — брехня, понятное дело, но остальное…  
— Ну… — протянул Джек. — Это государственная тайна. Покойный дядя подарил мне Зимнего Солдата. А я решил, что к черту регламент и инструкцию. Нельзя человека замораживать и бить током, если хочешь, чтобы он служил тебе по доброй воле. Ведь сбежит иначе или пакостить начнет. — Джек пожал плечами. — Так мы и начали. Я сделал Артура своим телохранителем. Он начал вспоминать. Мозг-то восстанавливается. У таких, как он. Ну и… — Джек неопределенно покрутил рукой в воздухе. — Как я мог не оценить такого мужчину?  
Брок оскалился. Он прекрасно смог рассмотреть Барнса во время совместных тренировок и все никак не мог понять, чего это Роджерс на него в сороковых глаз не положил. Но потом сплюнул и чуть сам себе в морду не дал за такие мысли, радуясь незамутненности Стива и тому, что тот отчего-то предпочёл именно его.  
— И то верно, — поддакнул Брок, разливая себе и Джеку. — Повезло тебе с подарочком.  
— Да не то слово, — Джек выпил. Его понемногу отпускало напряжение. — Баки столько раз меня из такого говна выручал!  
О том, что именно с Баки Джек почувствовал, что он впервые в жизни не один на один с гадюшником прежнего правления, что он вообще больше не один, что его любят, что у него прикрыта спина, Джек говорить не стал.  
— Суперы это умеют, — Брок незаметно сам для себя коснулся кармана, где лежал телефон с фотографиями и завернутое в носовой платок кольцо, которое он всегда снимал на тренировках. Отчего-то на душе стало муторно, будто сам профукал своё счастье, а теперь плачется другому такому же счастливцу. Брок достал кольцо, надел на палец, повернул пару раз, задумавшись. Может, он и правда слишком мало делал для Роджерса. Это Стив — душа нараспашку, а Брок привык несколько раз обдумывать любое своё действие. Да и не любил он все эти телячьи нежности, которых сейчас страшно не хватало. Лишиться Роджерса было слишком страшно, будто большую часть себя теряешь, самую важную и правильную часть. — За что же ты мне достался, Роджерс? — спросил сам у себя Брок, глядя на кольцо на безымянном пальце.


	2. Chapter 2

Болела голова — от виска к виску словно перекатывался тяжелый колючий чугунный шар, ударяясь о стенки черепа. Болели все суставы. Особенно болели запястья и щиколотки, словно их кто-то грыз.  
Стив дернулся, еще не открывая глаз, и понял, что не может пошевелиться. Он разлепил веки и увидел над собой бетонный потолок с трубами и проводами коммуникаций. Попробовал шевельнуть головой, но не смог — она была чем-то жестко привязана. Дернул руками, ногами, осознал, что конечности зафиксированы, грудь перехвачена чем-то вроде стального ремня, бедра и талия тоже.  
Стив скосил глаза влево и увидел, что в предплечье воткнута игла, от которой отходит красная прозрачная трубка. Полная крови. Его крови. Скосил глаза влево и увидел Баки, зафиксированного точно так же, только ему воткнули иглу в правую руку. Стив не видел больше никого, но слышал голоса. Люди разговаривали на языке, которого Стив не знал.  
Роджерс напряг все свои немалые силы и попытался освободиться, но его фиксировали грамотно. Даже шея была перехвачена ремнем. Он не мог и шевельнуться толком.  
Грудь обожгло болью и чувством вины. Баки! Он потащил Баки в это место, уверенный, что здесь пусто, собираясь просто поискать оставшуюся информацию, а вместо этого они оба влетели в засаду!  
Их ждали — не с огнестрелом, а с убойными транквилизаторами. Стив вспомнил, как они бежали ко входу в бункер, и Баки вдруг схватился за шею, споткнулся и упал. Потом что-то кольнуло Стива в грудь, и дальше он ничего не помнил.  
Как можно было не проверить информацию?! Как можно было так подвести Баки?!  
Актив открыл глаза. Головная боль фоном через сознание. В голове пусто: ни команд, ни распоряжений. Хранение. Веки опустились.  
Он слышал чужое судорожное дыхание, бешеный стук сердца рядом, возню. Он слушал. Жизнь Актива — это сбор информации, анализ и выводы.  
— Очнулись, голубки, — решётка скрипнула и в камеру прошёл седовласый человек в узнаваемой по нашивкам военной форме. — Ждали одного, — он потрепал Роджерса по щеке. — А явились двое. Какой подарок. Особенно Актив. Я уже и не чаял вернуть его на родину. Мальчик мой.  
— Жду приказаний, — просипел Агент.  
— Умница, помнишь, чему тебя учили. Отстегните его, — крикнул он куда-то в темноту. — А что до вас, Капитан, располагайтесь, вы здесь надолго. Актива в кресло.  
Двое бойцов споро расстегнули крепления у Зимнего Солдата, он встал, пошатнулся и опёрся о плечо одного из помощников. Слабость угнетала. Кресло. Актив ненавидел его всем своим существом, как зверь может ненавидеть поводок, но сопротивляться не мог, не имел права ослушаться командира. Кое-как выровнявшись, распрямив спину, он бросил короткий взгляд на того, второго.  
Модификант. Сильный, но другой, без контроля. Опасен.  
— В кресло, — гаркнули из-за спины, ударяя между лопаток электрошоком.  
Актив содрогнулся всем телом, но устоял. Боль волной прошла по телу, омыла нервные окончания, давая быстрее прийти в себя, заставить передвигать ноги туда, куда требовалось, разогнать кровь по мышцам.  
Больно, но правильно.  
Кресло стояло прямо напротив решётки. Актив сел, оказавшись лицом к тому второму, прикованному. Открыл рот, принимая капу.  
— Добро пожаловать домой, мальчик мой, — по-отечески улыбнулся куратор, опустив ручку тумблера.  
Баки заорал, выгибаясь в кресле, и Стив дернулся изо всех сил. Лопнуло головное крепление, но шейное выдержало, а потом набежали люди в военной форме. Стива выломило под ударами электрошока, за глазами вспыхнули молнии, и он отключился.

— Опаздывает, — выдавил сквозь зубы Джек, когда часы показали одиннадцать ноль пять, а Старк все еще не прибыл.  
Вчерашняя попойка расслабила его. Они с Броком до полуночи травили друг другу армейский байки. У Брока их было побольше, и были они пожестче — он воевал в заварушках не чета местным разборкам между Гильбоа и Гефом.  
— Пидор! — подал голос Брок, которому с утра было не очень-то и хорошо.  
Это Джек, как хороший мальчик, пошёл спать, а Брок не мог. Не спалось ему на пустой постели. И он, прихватив ещё одну бутылку, двинулся бродить по дворцу, распугивая тех немногих, кто бодрствовал в неурочный час. Уснул он на кухне, где и разбудили его слишком рано перешёптывания прислуги, которая не знала, можно ли начинать готовить завтрак для королевской четы.  
— Ну, не нам с тобой… — начал Джек.  
— Он не в том смысле, он моральный пидорас, заслуженный, блядь, — застонал Брок, хватаясь за голову.  
Джек приказал принести для Рамлоу воду и аспирин. Сам он придерживался привычной в последние годы умеренности. Его давно не накрывало отчаяние такой силы, которое можно было утопить только в алкоголе. Джек даже не знал, где теперь его любимая фляга. Но если с Баки что-то случилось…  
— О, Ваше Величество, король Джонатан, — в кабинет ввалился Тони Старк, отпихнув секретаря. Тот, бедняга, едва не расплескал воду для Брока. — Никогда не встречался с королями. Мы, американцы, дикие люди — демократия, то-сё…  
Джек внимательно оглядывал Старка. Костюм дорогой, но сшит не на заказ, а подогнан по фигуре. Чисто выбрит, контуры бородки четкие, но волосы растрепаны. Галстук чуть перекошен. Маникюра нет, ногти просто коротко подстрижены. Обувь — дорогая, дизайнерская, но тоже готовая. Желтые очки в золотой оправе не прячут кругов под глазами. Джек отметил взгляд, которым Старк уставился на глотающего воду с растворенным аспирином Брока.  
— Доброе утро, мистер Старк, — поприветствовал Джек, не вставая из-за стола.  
Нарушая протокол, Джек был одет в полевую форму разведки Гильбоа.  
— Явился, — ядовито выплюнул Брок. — Ну садись, птичка певчая, почирикаем. — Броку было наплевать на международные отношения, этикет и прочую казуистику, больше всего на свете он сейчас желал кружку холодного пива и Роджерса под бок, а из-за этого мудака со вторым появились проблемы. — Сейчас Его Величество задаст тебе пару вопросов, а я прослежу, чтобы ты, лапушка, ответил. Коротко! И по существу. Понял меня?  
— И что, ему не отрубят голову? — Старк ткнул в Брока. — Ай-ай-ай, какое неуважение к действующему монарху!  
Он сел в кресло, не дожидаясь приглашения, закинул ногу на ногу.  
— Так чем я могу быть полезен королевству? — спросил Старк. — Вы в курсе, Ваше Величество, что годовая прибыль Старк Индастриз в полтора раза превышает ВВП этой страны?  
— Это несущественно, — ответил Джек. — Мне нужны точные координаты базы Гидры, которые вы дали Стивену Роджерсу.  
Старк удивлённо моргнул, теряя чуть ли не половину напускного лоска и, дёрнув подбородком, резко развернулся к Рамлоу.  
— Ты личные вопросы теперь через королей решаешь? Уважаю, но мог просто позвонить.  
— И полтора часа трепаться с Джарвисом? — скривился Брок.  
— О, так ты звонил? Как это трогательно, — Старк промокнул сухие уголки глаз и вновь обернулся к королю. — Позвольте узнать, Ваше Величество, а зачем вам проблемы этого плебея и что будет мне за информацию?  
— Я тебе, блядь, ноги не переломаю! — как-то лениво рыкнул Брок, даже не двигаясь с дивана.  
— Стивен Роджерс и Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс три дня назад вылетели по указанным вами координатам, — очень спокойно сообщил Джек. — С ними нет связи, от них нет никаких известий. Что вам будет? Директор Фьюри не узнает, что вы сподвигли Капитана Америку на несанкционированную операцию на действующей базе Гидры вне юрисдикции США, например.  
Тони сдулся и чуть съехал по спинке кресла.  
— Можно мне что-нибудь выпить? — он оглянулся на Брока. — Нет? Там пустая база. — Тони, достал свой телефон, быстро набрал пару команд и развернул голографические экраны с картой местности и фотографиями, сделанными как внутри, так и снаружи. — Бункер пустует уже года три, не подавая никаких сигналов. Один из моих ботов его проверил, там было темно и пусто.  
— Тогда где Роджерс? — спокойно спросил Брок, но Старк поёжился.  
— Я не знаю. Координаты я лично забил ему в коммуникатор.  
— Вернётся — чипирую.  
— Координаты, — потребовал Джек. — И квинджет. На время. В аренду королевству Гильбоа. Либо ваш бот взломали, либо с того момента, как он там был, базу расконсервировали. Оба варианта равно плохи.  
— Вы собираетесь брать базу Гидры силами королевской гвардии? — Старк перекосил рот в усмешке. — Базу, где удерживают двух суперсолдат? Гильбоа вроде не настолько большая страна, чтобы заявлять свое военное присутствие на чужой территории безнаказанно. Земля Франца-Иосифа принадлежит России. Вы правда думаете, Ваше Величество, что русские закроют глаза на ваши выкрутасы на их территории?  
— Кто сказал про гвардию, банка железная? — усмехнулся Брок, перезаряжая любимый зауэр, который у него не смогла отобрать даже служба безопасности дворца. — Да и сдаётся мне, ты-то нам и поможешь.  
— Да что ты себе позволяешь? Кто ты вообще такой? — взвился Старк и тут его будто перемкнуло. — Барнс? Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс жив? — Тони развернулся к Джеку.  
— Да, Баки жив. Был жив четверо суток назад, — холодно сказал Джек. — И я бы предпочел, чтобы он оставался живым как можно дольше.  
— Что же у нас семья-то такая везучая, — Тони схватился за голову. — Почему мы разгребаем вечно за этими двумя… героями? — он посидел так с минуту, а потом поднялся, что-то прикинув. — Налей мне выпить, Рамлоу, и будем думать, как вызволять этих недоумков.  
— Ага, сейчас, передник только поправлю, — огрызнулся Брок, вновь прикладываясь к графину с водой.  
Джек приказал принести еще воды для Брока, виски с содовой для Старка — плевать, что еще и полдень не наступил — и кофе для себя.  
Отпив глоток, Джек сморщился. Баки варил кофе лучше.  
— Брок, тактический план на тебе, — сказал Джек. — Мистер Старк, нам нужна вся поддержка, которую вы можете нам оказать. И, Брок — я иду с вами. Если там Гидра… — «Если там кресло!» —…возможно, я единственный человек на свете, способный вернуть Баки в реальность. Раньше мне это удавалось.  
— Джек, в любом другом случае я хоть связал бы тебя, но оставил во дворце, но сейчас понимаю, и дело не в заёбах твоего мужика. Попробовал бы мне кто приказать остаться, — Брок оскалился. — Старк, все карты мне на комм, и дайте час на составление мало-мальски удобного плана.  
Он поднялся и, в очередной раз зло глянув на Тони, вышел, притворив за собой дверь.  
— Что в данный момент показывают спутниковые тепловые сигнатуры? — спросил Джек. — Я в курсе возможностей спутников Старк Индастриз.  
Тони поболтал льдом в стакане и снова развернул окна.  
— Это заповедник. Заброшенный. Там зверья непуганого вокруг ходит стаями, — он увеличил карту с мигающими точками и выругался. Стоило приблизить, как экран пошёл рябью и отключился. — Быть такого не может!  
Такая же участь постигла и остальные окна, где бы Старк, лихорадочно переговариваясь с искином, ни пытался развернуть карту местности.  
— Меня взломали, — совершенно потерянно заключил Старк.  
— Значит, база не бездействующая, — зло сказал Джек. — Сколько времени вам нужно, чтобы перегнать сюда квинджет и подготовить костюм?  
— Три часа, — так же безжизненно ответил Тони. — Но только Рамлоу ко мне не подпускайте, со свёрнутой шеей я вам помогать не стану, Ваше Величество.  
— Я прослежу, — оскалился Джек.


	3. Chapter 3

Артур очнулся от того, что у него сильно ныла спина, огнём горели ожоги на лбу и мучительно выворачивало суставы. Он знал, от чего так бывает, и надеялся, что больше такого испытывать никогда не придётся. Нельзя доверять кураторам, нельзя открываться, показывая, куда тебя можно ударить. Но с Джеком Артур не чувствовал опасности. Зря.  
Продали? Вернули обратно как дефектный товар? Он слишком много себе позволил? Артур не помнил, только лицо Джека, а дальше в памяти снова зиял полный чёрной неизвестности провал.  
Артур выдохнул и с облегчением расслабил спину, облокотившись на прутья решётки. Активу приказали сторожить другого модификанта, сильного, неуправляемого, до тех пор пока техники не разберутся с его инструкциями, по крайней мере, так сказал новый куратор.  
Он обернулся, вглядываясь в темноту камеры, надеясь там увидеть кого-то похожего на себя: наполовину киборга, наполовину человека. Может, они даже когда виделись. В памяти Актива есть что-то про создание модификантов на основе его крови, но этот был не таким.  
Артур застыл у решётки, разглядывая прикованного человека, не забывая отслеживать обстановку вокруг. Стоило двери в технический корпус открыться, он развернулся спиной к камере и замер, вытянувшись в стойке смирно, глядя в пустоту перед собой, как и положено Активу.  
— Мальчик мой, на тебя возлагается миссия покормить нашего гостя. Откажется есть нормально, вколи ему всё необходимое внутривенно. Как понял?  
— Чётко и ясно, командир.

— Баки! — позвал Стив, когда Баки вошел к нему с большой миской и ложкой в ней. Отсутствие узнавания в серых глазах резало по сердцу. — Баки, это я, Стив!  
— Какой, к черту, Баки? — огрызнулся тот. Подошел к Стиву, крепко держа миску металлической рукой, зачерпнул алюминиевой ложкой. — Ешь. Иначе внутривенное кормление.  
Стив послушно открыл рот, и Баки принялся кормить его, как маленького, с ложки. В миске было густое варево из крупы и консервированного мяса с кусочками овощей. Стив действительно был голоден и до сих пор чувствовал себя слабым, поэтому съел все.  
— Баки, — снова позвал он, облизав губы, — можно мне воды?  
Баки напоил его из помятой алюминиевой кружки, набрав воду из крана над раковиной.  
— И в туалет.  
— Может, ещё подержать? — против воли огрызнулся Артур и тут же прикусил язык, гневно глянув из-под чёлки на этого странного. С Джеком он слишком привык говорить то, что приходило в голову. — Распоряжений не поступало, — исправившись, холодно отчеканил он, выходя из камеры и запирая дверь.  
Артур понимал, что, по-хорошему, стоило отнести миску и занять пост спиной к камере, но «странного» было жалко, и он, снова глянув в его сторону, решил обратиться к куратору.  
— Сантехнические нужды арестанта, — выпалил Артур, застыв за левым плечом командира, внимательно разглядывая и запоминая, всё что разложено на его столе.  
— Что? Не отвлекай меня по пустякам, Зимний, — махнул рукой тот.  
— Сантехнические нужны арестанта, — деревянно повторил Артур.  
— Чёрт с тобой, — куратор обернулся, пристально заглядывая ему в глаза, выискивая что-то, и удовлетворенно растянул губы в улыбке. — Сходи к Николаю и попроси препарат двенадцать. Вколешь модификанту, и он не сможет сбежать, пока справляет нужду.  
Артур вернулся к «странному» со шприцем, зажатым в живой руке.  
— Баки, нет! — взмолился Стив. — Не надо!  
Ему было холодно, он чувствовал себя беспомощным — его сковали со знанием дела, — но хуже всего оказалось чувство вины перед Баки. Это Стив потащил его в ловушку. Это Стив доверился Тони и не проверил данные. Это из-за Стива Баки пытали электричеством и снова превратили его в то, о чем он рассказывал — в послушного, нерассуждающего Зимнего Солдата.  
Шприц вонзился в шею, и Стив почувствовал, как подкашиваются ноги и начинает кружиться голова. Баки расковал его, но Стив не смог бы и шагу сделать без его поддержки. Баки, крепко удерживая Стива, отвел его к стальному унитазу и усадил на него. Это было невероятно унизительно, но Стиву правда было очень надо.  
Стив только надеялся, что что-то от Баки в Зимнем Солдате что-то осталось. Что-то же проскальзывает в его словах, во взгляде… Может, если Баки не будут обнулять, он вспомнит?

Брок ввалился в кабинет Джека всё в той же одежде, весь помятый и воняя дешёвым коньяком, видимо, ещё из своих запасов. Сгрузился на диван, нашёл мутным взглядом графин с водой и вылакал половину прямо из горлышка, не утруждая себя наливанием в стакан.  
— Вот видите, Ваше Величество, на кого приходится полагаться при подготовке миссий, — не мог не вставить своё веское мнение Старк.  
— Завались, а? — беззлобно огрызнулся Брок.  
Он целый час и так, и эдак вертел карту местности и схемы бункера. По всему выходило, что без регулярной армии Гильбоа здесь не справиться, но это могло повлечь международные проблемы, за что уже потом именно Роджерс ему весь мозг изящной десертной ложечкой выест. Да и ссориться с Россией не с руки никому, тем более — крошечному королевству, которое при желании может захватить любая русская свадьба. А если добиваться официального разрешения от Москвы, то пройдёт слишком много драгоценного в их случае времени и многое придётся объяснять, что не лучше.  
Как не кинь, везде клин, как говаривал старый тренер в учебке.  
— Ничего не выйдет, — Брок поморщился. Не любил он признавать свою бесполезность.  
— Бездарь, — всплеснул руками Старк. — Да там можно ракетами…  
— Завались, я сказал. Благодари бога, что мне двигаться сейчас лень и я слишком уважаю Его Величество. Разбил бы тебе ебало в первые пятнадцать минут. За инициативность, — Брок похлопал по карманам, выудил мятую пачку, прикурил. — Но мысли кое-какие всё же есть. Бункер небольшой, но рассчитан на прямой ракетный удар. Так просто ворваться и всех перестрелять — не выйдет. Кто знает, в каком состоянии эти двое. И не пристрелят ли их. От пули в голову никакая регенерация не спасёт. — Брок сел удобнее, обернувшись к королю. — Джек, возьмём троих-четверых из твоей разведки. Больше нам не надо. Но лучших, тех, кого мы с Баки лично тренировали. Им надо обнаружить линии связи и все входы-выходы, заминировать их. Наша же задача — по максимуму усложнить жизнь тем, кто засел под землёй, и не дать подойти подкреплению. В какой-то момент они выпустят на нас Зимнего. Что думаешь?  
— Годится, — кивнул Джек. — Назови имена, я подпишу приказ. Мистер Старк, квинджет?  
— На подлете, — ответил Тони. Ему было неуютно рядом с Рамлоу и этим молодым, но слишком уж сдержанным и жестким королем, говорившим на английском с мягким европейским акцентом. — Будет через час.  
— И Старк, без выкрутасов. Нас там нет и никогда не было, понял, — Брок выставил вперёд внушительный кулак.  
Тони лишь раздражённо дёрнул щекой.  
Брока раздирало от горячей ослепляющей ярости и холодного колкого ожидания беды. Не верил он, что таких, как его Стив и Баки, так легко можно было удержать на месте без применения тяжёлой артиллерии. О том, что Роджерс может быть ранен, а то и убит, думать не хотелось. Да и Брок на все сто был уверен, что почувствует, если с любовником приключится что-то совсем страшное.  
Ещё стоило поговорить с Джеком наедине.  
— Старк, иди-ка погуляй, дворец посмотри, — оскалился Брок, с прищуром глядя на Тони. Тот понятливо поднялся и, заложив руки за спину, вышел. — Величество, я понимаю, что доверять мне полностью глупо, но я не суну голову в глотку к демону за Баки, если не буду знать всего. Ведь есть же что-то, о чём ты умалчиваешь и чего боишься больше всего. И это далеко не смерть Барнса.  
Джек посмотрел на собранного, жесткого, злого Брока и решился. Открыл сейф, защищенный, кроме механического замка, еще и биометрией, достал серо-коричневую картонную папку и протянул ее Броку.  
— Вот этого, — сказал он. — Читай.  
С каждой страницей Брок чувствовал, что сатанеет. Пятнадцать лет назад его и его ребят Гидра пыталась завербовать как двойных агентов. Соскочить удалось каким-то чудом, и теперь он понимал, насколько тогда интуиция его не подвела. Брок читал про Баки Барнса, яркого, смешливого, громкого и верного, такого, каким лично он его помнил, читал про лучшего друга Стива и понимал, почему тот вырезает Гидру и всё что с ней связано, как раковую опухоль, отсекая всё, до чего может дотянуться.  
Баки Барнс — идеальное оружие, почти что винтовка. Безотказен, точен, максимальная боеспособность. Машина. Точно выверенный механизм, способный только убивать.  
Брок поднял взгляд на Джека, совершенно не понимая, как тому удалось отогреть Зимнего Солдата, вернуть ему живое сердце, снова заставить верить людям, полюбить. Потому что такой любви, как у Баки к Джеку, он не встречал ни у кого.  
— Пиздец, — высказался Брок, отдавая документы. — Ты и крио с обнулениями делал?  
— Нет, ни разу. Первым делом приказал пристрелить техника и уничтожить оборудование, — сказал Джек. — Мне человек нужен был, а не киборг, понимаешь? А теперь, раз Баки у Гидры, он наверняка снова… — Джек понурился. — Очень хочется медленно и не спеша казнить Старка. Но он нам нужен.  
Брок подошёл и молча пожал руку Джеку. Приятно иногда ошибиться в человеке, принять внешний образ за настоящее, а рассмотрев нутро, лишь уважительно покачать головой. У Джека был тот же стальной стержень, что и у самого Брока.  
— Выгребемся, величество, — Брок хлопнул Джека по плечу. — И долбоёбов этих вытянет, и Старка потом разберём на составляющие. Хотя Роджерс, скорее всего, будет против. Он, сука, жалостливый. Ладно, — он хлопнул себя по коленям. — Пойду ребят твоих обрадую полевыми испытаниями, оружейку разворошу, гляну, что нам Старк предложить может. Через час сбор на взлётке. Не опаздывай, этот рейс никого ждать не будет.

Джек спрятал тревогу за Баки в самую глубину души. Если он начнет метаться, как петух с отрубленной головой, Баки это не поможет. Джек передал разработку операции Броку, потому что тот был опытнее. И сейчас сидел в квинджете, выслушивал последние распоряжения и поправлял непривычный зимний камуфляж — к его удивлению, в арсенале он нашелся, видимо, для ведения боевых действий в горах. Проверял оружие и боеприпасы.  
Задачей Джека было противостоять Зимнему Солдату. В первую очередь — ему. Когда на них выпустят Зимнего. А до того Джек, как и его парни, должен был обрубить бункеру коммуникации и проредить количество бойцов. Задачей Старка было глушить радиосвязь, чтобы бункер не смог запросить подкрепление, уничтожить всю технику, которая находится снаружи, если понадобится, провести разведку снаружи. Джек не очень внимательно слушал, какую задачу ставил перед Старком Рамлоу.  
Баки столько раз выручал Джека из неминуемой беды. Теперь пришла очередь Джека. Надо отдавать долги, пусть даже Баки и считает, что Джек ему ничего не должен.


	4. Chapter 4

Артур облазил весь бункер вдоль и поперёк. Изучил всё, что только можно, вплоть до предпочтений в еде у бойцов и технического персонала, влез в медицинские документы, на чём и был пойман одним из техников.  
Спрятать тело удалось легко, но Артур не был уверен, что не попался ни на одну из камер. Однако куратор пока молчал и никак не реагировал, будто бы ни в чём не заподозрив Актива. Но Артур впредь был аккуратнее. Всё, что нужно, он понял и узнал, даже нашёл дело «странного».  
Стивен Грант Роджерс. Имя было странно знакомым, отзывалось в груди теплом, но как ни силился Артур хоть что-то вспомнить о нём, не получалось. Только раз за разом перед внутренним взором возникало лицо Джека, наполняя горечью слюну. Прошлого куратора вспоминать не хотелось: как с ним было свободно, как что-то в Артуре неправильно тянулось к нему, раскрываясь, давая доступ к тому, к чему не следовало.  
— Обед, — хмуро буркнул Артур, входя в камеру Роджерса.  
Стив попытался выпрямиться в оковах. Послушно дал Баки себя накормить. К нему снова приходили какие-то люди в белых халатах, брали кровь — много крови — и у Стива немного кружилась голова. Еды было недостаточно, он мерз, не мог пошевелиться, и еще Баки… Баки совсем не узнавал его.  
— Баки, — попытался достучаться до него Стив. — Ты меня совсем не помнишь? Я Стив, Стиви, мелкий. Ты сам говорил, что мы вместе до конца.  
Артур скосил на него глаза. Роджерс говорил странные вещи, что-то похожее он слышал и от прошлого куратора и ошибся, горько ошибся. Но этот «странный» верил в то, что говорил, и это снова сбивало. Модус Зимнего Солдата предусматривал программу по распознаванию даже ненамеренный лжи. Роджерс звал его «Баки» и смотрел так, будто бы и правда знал Артура. Но этого быть не могло, правда, сам Актив не мог поручиться, что нет больше на свете никого, похожего на него. Может, Роджерс просто ошибся и увидел в нём кого-то другого, такого, как куратор Джек.  
— Я не Баки, — ответил он, набирая полную кружку воды и, оглядевшись по сторонам, всыпал в воду порошковые витамины, найденные в санчасти. — Пей.  
Стив жадно выпил кисловатую, пахнущую лекарствами воду, и поднял голову.  
— Ты Баки Барнс. Ты мой друг. Мы знаем друг друга с тысяча девятьсот тридцатого года. Вместе учились в школе. Вместе воевали во время Второй мировой войны. Ты Баки. Сейчас ты — начальник личной охраны короля Гильбоа. Джека. Ты помнишь Джека? Вы очень похожи. У вас сын растет. Джек назвал его Джеймсом, в честь тебя.  
Артур вскинул взгляд на Роджерса. Слушал его слова и не слушал, отказывался верить. Потому что это попахивало бредом. Какой личный охранник короля? Какой сын? Тем более Джеймс? Если он сам говорит, что его зовут Баки Барнс? Да и Джек был принцем, только принцем. Хотя Артур не мог сказать, сколько прошло времени с последнего обнуления, сколько он пробыл в криостазе. Может, все действительно так.  
Принц Джек разочаровался в своём приобретении и сдал его обратно, по гарантии, как говорится. И получил в своё пользование такого же Агента, только лучше, полезнее, правильнее. И тот Баки Барнс возвел принца Джека на престол, очистил дорогу, как не смог Артур Стуруа. И принц теперь король. И у него есть личный начальник охраны с лицом Артура. Да, это все прекрасно укладывалось в его мироощущение. Он второсортный модификант.  
Артур горько скривился.  
— Я не Баки Барнс, — прошептал он, наклонившись к самому уху Роджерса. — Я Артур.  
— Актив! — рявкнул за спиной куратор, заставив отпрянуть в сторону. — На обнуление. Что-то ты слишком многое стал себе позволять, мальчик мой. Ты меня понял?  
— Четко и ясно, командир.  
Стив сокрушенно смотрел Баки в спину, пока того было видно. Баки шел на обнуление послушно и дисциплинированно, но Стив знал его как облупленного и видел обреченность в постановке широких плеч и наклоне головы. Баки не хотел. Почему же он подчинялся?

Джет удалось спрятать в каком-то овраге. Брок долго косился на красно-золотой костюм Старка, что-то бурчал по поводу самодовольных павлинов и под конец не выдержал и разразился длинной матерной бранью на тему того, что они здесь вообще-то скрытно должны быть, незаметно, а по-пидорски яркую консервную банку только что из космоса не видно.  
Старк был не из пугливых и огрызнулся, мол, Рамлоу виднее, как одеваются настоящие пидоры, и скромному Тони, видимо, стоит поучиться у иконы стиля. За что и схлопотал по зубам, не успев увернуться.  
— Старк, — прошипел Брок. — Ты тупой или экстремал бессмертный? Без пиздюлей как без пряников? Ты запомни, умник, когда это всё закончится, и я, и величество ещё спросим с тебя за ту информацию, что ты подсунул Роджерсу. Так что бегом переодеваться и в бой.  
Один из бойцов перекинул Джеку баллон с краской.  
— Становись, распылю, — скомандовал Джек.  
И принялся закрашивать красное и золотое светло-серым быстросохнущим акрилом.  
Старк что-то возмущенно прошипел. Брок показал ему кулак.  
— Надо было еще в джете покрасить, — сказал Джек. — Теряем время. Брок, командуй.  
Брок сверился с наладонником, зачем-то глянул на небо, сплюнул под ноги, где земля и так скорее напоминала жидкую грязь.  
— Не люблю Россию, — выругался он. — Так, периметр просматривается хорошо, на белом мы, правда, будем, как на ладони, даже в камуфляже, так что сначала думаем, а потом шевелимся. Все поняли? Тоер и Милз, на вас запад и северо-запад. Пока летели, я засёк три радиовышки. Они ваши. Вывести из строя, желательно — не привлекая особого внимания. Взрывать только в крайнем случае. Если там лёжка медведей и по-другому совсем никак. Томайз и Бенджамин, обходите окрестности, ищите любые тропы и всё, что похоже на аварийные выходы. Русские — ушлые ребята, могут так припрятать, месяц круги нарезать будем — не найдём. Минируете. Старк, на тебе небо и спутники, как хочешь, но над нами не должно и облаков, блядь, проплывать. Всё поняли? — и дождавшись кивков, оскалился. — А я в кустики с винтовкой прогуляюсь.  
Джек и Томайз послушно двинулись в обход бункера, увязая в неглубоком сыром снеге. Было холодно и влажно, дул ветер, пахло снегом и северным морем.  
Первый аварийный выход нашел Джек. Просто металлическая, выкрашенная в темно-серый дверь в скале, заметенная снегом. Томайз заминировал дверь, не пожалев С4.  
— Первый есть, — отчитался Джек. — Координаты выслал. Идем дальше.  
У второго аварийного выхода, в четырехстах метрах от первого, пялился в никуда часовой в черной униформе, с автоматом. Джек тщательно прицелился и снял его выстрелом в голову, порадовавшись, что Баки не поленился научить его основам снайперского дела. Вместе с Томайзом они оттащили тело в ближайший распадок и забросали снегом.  
— Второй, охранялся, расчищен, заминирован, — доложил Джек.  
Больше аварийных выходов они не нашли. Может быть, были еще со стороны моря, но вскарабкаться на отвесную скалу без снаряжения не могли ни Джек, ни Томайз.  
— Принято.  
Брок, накинув маскировочный халат, влез в сугроб и затаился. Во время военных операций, ещё до ЩИТа, ему не раз приходилось вот так просиживать «кукушкой» в подлеске, выцеливая одну-единственную фигуру, которую нужно было снять тихо и точно. Ему, конечно, было не сравниться с поразительной точностью того же Барнса или Клинта, но и тут не требовалось стрелять на полтора километра. Двое пулемётчиков маялись бездельем около гермоворот, перешучивались и вообще всячески действовали Броку на нервы.  
Если бы кто из его бойцов вёл себя так же на важном посту, пристрелил бы, а труп набил бы соломой, всё больше пользы, чем от этих великовозрастных телят.  
— Срочники, — скривился Брок, рассмотрев в прицел нашивки.  
Только регулярной армии им здесь не хватало. То, что многие военные чины российских вооружённых сил ходили под знаменем Гидры, и сомневаться не приходилось. Всё же развалившийся Союз не мог не оставить наследство во всех отраслях. Но что кто-то рискнёт использовать молодняк, проходящий срочную службу во благо родины, в явно личных целях, Брок не ожидал. Все они смертники. Скорее всего, сироты, которых искать никто не будет. Потому что Гидра никогда не оставляла свидетелей.  
Винтовка в его руке вздрогнула, глухо ухнула, посылая патрон ровно промеж глаз первого часового. Второй мальчишка только успел вскочить с ящика и открыть рот, роняя сигарету, как свинцовая смерть нашла и его.  
Над гермодверью вспыхнула красная лампочка.  
— Всем отбой, возвращайтесь, — передал по рации Брок, устраиваясь в лёжке удобнее.  
Нестерпимо хотелось курить. Но он не мог себе позволить так бездарно спалить убежище. Все его мысли сейчас были за бронированной дверью, в нескольких десятках метрах под землёй, где был, непонятно в каком состоянии, Роджерс. Броку было плевать на геополитику, нарушение суверенной границы другого государства. Он мог бы и войну всему миру объявить, если бы это помогло вытащить Стива оттуда, где он сейчас. А дальше — будь что будет. Главное — это Стив, а теперь, получается, ещё и Баки. Эти двоих надо было вытаскивать любыми силами.  
Брок закрыл глаза, вспоминая папку с документами, инструкции, и ему стало дурно. Что, если со Стивом, его безмерно добрым открытым Стивом, кто-то сейчас поступает так же, выжигая его ебанутую правильность, верность, честь, забивает светлую голову идеологическим дерьмом, калечит, причиняет боль? Брок глухо выругался и вновь приник к окуляру.

Когда Баки слишком быстро вернулся на свой пост, Стив долго всматривался в него, пытаясь увидеть на лице свежие ожоги от электрошока. Не увидел и облегченно выдохнул. Значит, почему-то не обнулили. Почему? Он не знал. Но был рад.  
— Баки, — позвал он. — Тебя зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, но ты всегда ненавидел оба своих имени и хотел, чтобы тебя звали Баки. Тебя призвали на войну в сорок третьем году. Мы ходили с тобой на Старк-Экспо, ты привел с собой двух девушек, блондинку и брюнетку. У тебя было звание сержанта и новенькая форма. Ты так замечательно выглядел! А теперь у тебя звание капитана вооруженных сил Гильбоа. Джек Бенджамин, король, повысил тебя в звании, когда его короновали. Помнишь, ты мне рассказывал? И как прежний король дал тебе лейтенанта за спасение жизни принца.  
— Заткнись, — прошипел Артур.  
Он не помнил ничего. Ни капитана, ни лейтенанта, ни спасения жизни принца Джека, только его лицо, обманчиво мягкие прикосновения, запах, который, казалось, преследовал его повсюду. Но больше ничего не было, темнота и горечь.  
— Ты ошибаешься, тебе тоже промыли мозг. Ты проверка, — глухо сказал Артур, глядя перед собой.  
Больше он не поддастся, не поверит. Верить глупо и больно. Намного больнее, чем разряды электрошока, чем обнуления, выворачивающие наизнанку всё, что было им, Артуром, стирая последнее, что помогало держаться, не скатываясь до Зимнего Солдата, которому уже всё равно, что происходит вокруг. Для него важно лишь выполнить приказ.

— Что теперь? — спросил Джек, когда команда собралась в условленной точке.  
Железный Человек приземлился рядом, плавя снег.  
— Спутниковая связь заглушена, — доложил он. — Командуй, командир, — Тони поднял лицевой щиток и сплюнул в снег.  
— Отдыхайте пока, — ответил Брок по радиосвязи. — И внимательно следите. Сейчас они затихарятся, чтобы понять, какого хуя нам надо, а потом начнётся движуха. Зимнего они выпустят последним, но нам и остальных может хватить, — Брок задумчиво постучал пальцами по прикладу. — Через три часа, Бенджамин, отправишь двоих сторожить входы-выходы. У тебя, кстати, какие показатели стрельбы?  
— Высокие, — ответил Джек. — И меня дополнительно натаскивал Баки. Какую позицию мне занять?  
— Через час меня сменишь, а то яйца отморожу, — нервно хохотнул Брок. — И Старк, слетай-ка на побережье, просканируй там местность, а то мы тут разлеглись, устроили встречу горячую. А у них там подлодка.  
И потянулись часы томительного ожидания. Брок чуть ли не на брюхе прополз вокруг бункера, выискивая от безделья вентиляционные шахты или штреки, хоть что-то, куда можно сунуть дымовую гранату, и вернулся злой и грязный. Покурил, попинал квинджет и вернулся на точку, прогнав Джека отдыхать.  
Красная лампочка над закрытой дверью уже откровенно нервировала. Окажись это обычным заданием, миссией, одной из многих, пройдённых Рамлоу за годы службы, дремал бы он себе сейчас спокойно в полглаза и не дёргался от любого лишнего шума. Но сейчас всё было настолько личным, что дальше уже некуда.  
Выскочивший на поляну перед бункером олень заставил Брока подобраться. Животное застыло ровно перед дверью, нервно поводило головой, стригло ушами. Худые облезлые бока раздувались от бега.  
— Вали, — едва слышно рыкнул Брок. — Ну же, скотина, вали давай, пока не пристрелил к херам!  
Джек позволил себе подремать ровно час и ни минутой больше. Съел паек, запил горячим растворимым кофе.  
— Начинаем? — спросил он Брока по рации.  
— Чего начинать-то? — выматерился Брок. — Это парнокопытное мне весь обзор перегородило. Старк, пугани его потихоньку. А я в дверь постучусь, задрали ждать заставлять.  
Старк выстрелил под ноги оленю из репульсора, и животное, подскочив на месте, стремглав унеслось куда-то.  
Темнело, с моря начал наползать туман. Сумерки в этих широтах в это время года наступали совсем рано.

Стива томило какое-то нехорошее предчувствие. Он пытался еще несколько раз заговорить с Баки, но тот просто не отвечал. К Стиву приходили еще раз, чтобы взять кровь. Зачем им столько крови? Пытаются извлечь сыворотку? Наделать новых суперсолдат с промытыми мозгами? Надо же было так попасться!  
— Баки, — в очередной раз попробовал он. — За нами непременно придут! Мы не выходим на связь, и Брок, и Джек забеспокоятся. Они свяжутся со Мстителями, и нас освободят. Баки, если тебе прикажут — не нападай на своих!  
— За тобой придут, Роджерс, за мной нет, — ответил Артур. — У меня своя сторона, на которой нет никого.  
Он знал о незваных гостях там, на поверхности. Артур слишком хорошо умел слушать и анализировать. Он уже знал, за кем явился неприятель и почему его никто не стал обнулять. После процедуры Актив почти сутки не дееспособен и ещё столько же заторможен, теряя половину своих способностей, а рисковать куратор, похоже, не собирался.  
Артур пробрался в оружейку, прошёлся вдоль стойки с ножами и выбрал привычные, пряча их так, чтобы мог найти только тот, кто знал, что они там есть. Когда начнётся заварушка, он не станет нападать, не будет прикрывать собой Роджерса или нового куратора. Хватит. Артур не зря таскался в кабинет к командиру по поводу и без, и успел изучить карты местности, а значит, уйти не составит проблем. Какая бы техника ни была в наличии у неприятеля, Зимний Солдат — совершенное оружие Гидры — всегда выживал, выживет и сейчас. Его никто и ничто не остановит в стремлении обрести обещанную принцем Джеком свободу.  
— Когда за тобой придут, Роджерс, взорвите лабораторию, если не хотите получить армию таких же странных, как ты, — сказал Артур, снова замирая спиной к решётке.  
Осталось немного подождать. Люди слишком нетерпеливы. А ждать Артур умел.


	5. Chapter 5

Брок закурил. Его заебало ждать.  
— Старк, отчитайся по побережью.  
— Скрытый пирс и одна подлодка, подбить? — радостно оживился Тони.  
— Отставить, — оскалился Брок, уже прикинув план атаки. — Джек, твои на местах?  
— Все по местам, командир, — сухо отчитался Джек.  
Тревога за Баки все еще клубилась, выстреливая колючими искрами, где-то под диафрагмой, но Джек впервые с момента коронации почувствовал себя полностью свободным. Вот это — разведка боем — было по-настоящему его. А вовсе не трон, корона и просиживание штанов в Совете. Если бы не Баки, Джек был бы попросту счастлив.  
Брок размял замёрзшие от лежания в сугробе пальцы, приник к окуляру.  
— Слушай мою команду, детки. Я сейчас развлекаюсь, вы не высовываетесь. Стоит открыться дверям и показаться первой волне, ведём огонь прицельно. В открытый бой не вступать. Это прежде всего тебя касается, Бенджамин. Я знаю, кто там у тебя, но, подставившись, ты ему не поможешь, — Брок выпустил струйку дыма из уголка рта, будто специально выдавая свою позицию. — Когда попрут в запасные двери, взрывайте сразу и бегом к основным силам, прикроете. Дальше действуем по обстоятельствам. Всем понятно?  
— Так точно, командир! — отозвался Джек.

Когда стены и пол вздрогнули, Стив подобрался.  
— Это наши! — радостно сказал он. — Баки, за нами пришли! Освободи меня. Я должен им помочь!  
— Ты должен сидеть смирно и попытаться не схлопотать пулю, Роджерс, — равнодушно отозвался Артур. — Главное, помни про лабораторию.  
— Зимний, ко мне, бегом! — высунувшись из кабинета, гаркнул куратор.  
Артур обернулся, улыбаясь одними лишь губами, и склонил голову к плечу, рассматривая скованного по рукам и ногам «странного». Хотел бы и он быть таким же незамутнённым и доверчивым. Но вера в людей давно не была в приоритете у Артура.  
— Прощай, Роджерс, надеюсь, нам никогда не придётся встретиться снова.  
Артур двинулся в сторону кабинета куратора, прекрасно зная, что, как только начнётся штурм, свернёт ему шею и постарается затеряться в суматохе.  
— Командир, жду приказаний, — Артур замер, глядя поверх головы куратора.  
— Что бы ни произошло, Зимний, твоя главная задача — это моя охрана. Как понял, отвечай, — нервно приказал он.  
— Чётко и ясно, командир.

Запасные выходы из бункера были взорваны на редкость удачно — в обоих случаях скальный козырек, осыпавшись, перекрыл их полностью. У выхода к морю дежурил Железный Человек, отстреливая бегущих. Джек, убедившись, что из запасных выходов никто не пытается выбраться, передислоцировался.  
Стрелять в сумерках, почти в полной темноте, было сложно, но он слышал вскрики и звуки падения тел. Может, он и не клал пули в «яблочко», как рукой, но стрелял неплохо.  
Вот только не пристрелить бы Баки в этой суматохе. Заметить проблеск металла с левой стороны, узнать очертания знакомой фигуры. А если Баки будет прорываться к морю? Если захватит подводную лодку и уйдет?  
Лодка была маленькая, на экипаж из четырех человек, но Баки ведь хватит. Он умеет водить все, что имеет мотор.  
Артур видел вспышки выстрелов, прекрасно отмечающие позиции стрелков, пересчитал и изумился. Всего пять человек на целый хорошо укреплённый бункер — это сильно. Видимо, Роджерс, и правда стоил того, чтобы его спасали, но самому Артуру было наплевать на супер-человека. Освободят, а ему надо выбираться. Завернувшись в чью-то куртку, так, чтобы не было видно металлической руки, он метнулся в сторону пирса.  
Брок легко поднялся, скидывая с себя маскировочный халат вместе со снегом, который стал уже ближе родного дома. Выпрямился во весь рост, приглядываясь. Поляну перед приоткрытой гермодверью устилали тела несчастных, волей судьбы оказавшихся не на той стороне. Сплошь мальчишки, совсем юные и глупые.  
Брок сплюнул под ноги и, махнув рукой, двинулся к бункеру, по ходу добивая ещё живых. Он ещё с войны хорошо усвоил, что как бы это мерзко ни звучало, противника надо добивать, а не брать в плен. Пленных отпустят, правительство всегда умело выгодно торговать как чужими, так и своими людьми, и вчерашний враг придёт по твою душу или снова встанет с автоматом в руках. Нет, Брок был сторонником радикального решения проблемы.  
— Входим, — приказал он, просачиваясь за дверь.  
В первом зале было тихо и пусто, будто бы все, кто был, в едином порыве выплеснулись на улицу с оружием наперевес. Брок усмехнулся. Не верил он в такие удачные расстановки сил.  
Джек шел за Броком с автоматом наизготовку, усилием воли удерживая себя от того, чтобы ринуться вперед в поисках Баки. Джеку казалось, он смог бы найти его по запаху, как обученная собака. Запах Баки и металла. Но здесь металлом пахло, казалось, везде.  
Когда Джек наткнулся на труп без пулевых отверстий, но со свернутой шеей, в униформе с маленькой красной осьминожкой на груди, то уверился: Баки точно был здесь. На лице мертвеца застыло самодовольство пополам с недоумением, будто он так и не понял, что его убило.  
Обшаривая комнату за комнатой, помещение за помещением, Брок всё сильнее мрачнел. Стива не было нигде. Он даже в морозильник для трупов сунулся, постояв перед ним несколько минут и собираясь с мыслями, боясь протянуть руку и открыть тяжёлую дверь.  
Всё внутри клокотало от едва сдерживаемой ярости.  
— Блядь, я Старку голову в жопу засуну, если и здесь он облажается! — громко рыкнул он, пинком распахивая дверь одного из последних помещений и вдруг замер, чутко повёл носом.  
Лицо Брока просветлело, помолодело сразу на десяток лет. Закинув автомат за спину, он, не глядя, ломанулся вперёд, и чуть было не схлопотал пулю в голову, увернувшись в последний момент. Брок ушёл в сторону, схоронившись за поваленным железным столом.  
— Сдавайся, сучонок, кто бы ты ни был! — заорал он, вскидывая винтовку. — Ты один остался, остальные убиты.  
В ответ ему что-то рявкнули по-русски, грохнула автоматная очередь.  
Но Брок потерял все направляющие. Он кожей ощущал присутствие Стива и ему уже было ничего не страшно. Чтобы дать тому в рожу, у него силы точно найдутся, а дальше пусть хоть хоронят прямо здесь.  
— Sdavaisa! — крикнул он на ломаном русском, которого и не знал толком, незачем было.  
Ответили ему явно матом, присовокупив очередь на половину обоймы.  
— Ну ничего, сучонок, когда-нибудь у тебя должны кончиться патроны!  
Джек в сопровождении Томайза двигался вглубь бункера, туда, откуда тянуло соленым воздухом, молясь богу, в которого не верил, чтобы успеть. Чтобы Баки не успел уплыть.  
На залу с двумя креслами и системой электрошока над одним он наткнулся в самой глубине и стиснул зубы так, что едва не выкрошилась эмаль. Значит, Баки заставили забыть. Стерли память. Суки!  
— Взорви здесь все, — приказал он Томайзу и бегом бросился дальше.  
Пройдя опустевший бункер почти насквозь, Джек наткнулся на лабораторию, за решетчатой дверью которой забаррикадировались несколько безоружных. Джек сообщил о находке по рации, но не стал задерживаться. Он открыл гермодверь — она была снабжена простым механическим штурвалом — и выскочил на короткий обледенелый пирс, у которого была принайтована небольшая субмарина. В конце пирса, у самой субмарины, высилась знакомая фигура, узнаваемая даже при тусклом свете дежурной лампы над входом.  
— Баки! — крикнул Джек. — Баки, не уходи! Это я, Джек. Твой король!  
Артур вздрогнул и развернулся на месте, вскинув винтовку, из которой несколько минут назад чувствительно приложил кружившего вокруг светло-серого робота, слишком громко ругающегося матом по-английски и спикировавшего куда-то за ящики. Артур прицелился и выстрелил Джеку под ноги, обозначая, что ещё шаг — и следующий патрон уйдёт в голову.  
В один прыжок он взобрался на подлодку, замер у запорного механизма рубки, оглядываясь, выцеливая других противников.  
Джек бросился за ним, оскальзываясь на льду. Волны били в бетон, захлестывая пирс, Джек с трудом удерживался на ногах. Он прыгнул на корпус подлодки, ухватился за леер — и получил пулю в бедро. Пальцы сами разжались, и Джек упал между пирсом и бортом, прямо в ледяную воду. Дыхание перехватило, тело сковало холодом. Намокшая одежда и автомат потянули вниз. Джек чувствовал, что уходит во тьму, и ничто его уже не спасет.  
Артур провернул колесо на входном люке и, выругавшись в голос, нырнул следом. Он почти не ощущал холода, объявшего тело, не чувствовал, как начинало не хватать дыхания, и собственная тяжесть утягивала всё глубже и глубже. Он искал, судорожно осматривался ради одного лишь человека, ради которого в первый раз пошёл на всё, согласился, принял любые условия. Даже то, что его заменили, вернули обратно, не играло никакой роли. Что бы ни случилось, его принц должен жить, даже если он теперь король для кого-то другого. Но он пришёл и, может быть, именно для того, чтобы вернуть себе Артура.  
Заметив неясный силуэт чуть в стороне, Артур в несколько гребков оказался рядом. Обнял, прижимая к себе и устремился к поверхности. Кое-как выбравшись, Артур прислушался.  
Джек не дышал. Паника на миг затопила сознание. Но в голове что-то щёлкнуло, возвращая разум. Перевернув Джека на живот и дождавшись, пока вода выйдет, вновь вернул на спину. Приподняв подбородок своего принца одной рукой и запрокинув его голову назад, Артур зажал ему нос. И дважды сильно выдохнул, прижавшись ртом к посиневшим губам. Снова прислушался.  
— Ну же! — взмолился он. — Дыши!  
Снова два выдоха и тишина. Зло грызанув губу, Артур рванул на груди Джека куртку, распахивая её полы.  
— Раз, два, три… — шептал он, надавливая в центр грудной клетки, после тридцатого вновь приникал к губам, делая за своего принца вдохи.  
Перед глазами плыла страшная отчаянная чернота, Артур не ощущал ничего, кроме того, что Джек дёрнулся в его руках и закашлялся, выплёвывая остальную воду. Артур осел на землю, опуская руки.  
Джек кашлял и кашлял, выхаркивая из легких соль и горечь, а потом повернулся набок и его стошнило все той же горько-соленой морской водой. Ему было невыносимо холодно, так, что он даже не дрожал, каждый вздох давался с неимоверной болью. Пульсировало простреленное бедро. Но Баки! Баки был рядом.  
Джек уцепился за него немеющими непослушными пальцами.  
— Баки! — хрипло прошептал он. — Только не уходи от меня! — Он тряхнул Баки из последних сил. — Слышишь?  
Артур запрокинул голову, борясь с подступающими слезами.  
— Артур с вами, мой принц, с вами, — срывающимся голосом прошептал он. — Даже если больше не нужен, Артур с вами.  
Джек держал слишком сильно. Не физически. Артуру ничего не стоило вывернуться из его пальцев. Но Джек держал в ладонях сердце Артура, то, которое только насос по документации.  
— Попался, голубчик!  
Артур крупно вздрогнул и завалился на бок, теряя сознание.  
— Подождите, Ваше Величество. Я сейчас вам помогу, — Старк оттолкнул Барнса в сторону, присел рядом, сканируя состояние короля, подхватил того на руки и ломанулся внутрь бункера.


	6. Chapter 6

Брок выщелкнул обойму пистолета, пересчитал патроны и скривился. Не получалось, как он хотел. Парнишка матерился и стрелял одиночными, тоже явно поняв, что надолго его не хватит.  
— Роджерс, ты, сука, хоть голос подай, а? — крикнул Брок высунувшись на мгновение и чуть не схлопотал пулю. — Слышь, мелкий, ты завязывай. Сложи оружие — на работу такого меткого возьму!  
Брок орал, надеясь, что горе-стрелок и правда поймёт, задумается, но что, если он языка совсем не знает?  
— Ага, я высунусь, а ты мне пульку пропишешь, — на чистом английском ответил слишком высокий голос.  
— Девка, что ли? — изумился Брок. — Блядь, Роджерс, чтобы тебе повылазило, ответь уже.  
— Ответь ему, — пистолетное дуло прижалось к виску Стива.  
— Брок, я здесь! — ответил Стив. — Пообещай ей безопасность!  
— Слава богу, — выдохнул Рамлоу, сползая на пол. — Обещаю, всё что угодно, девочка, только идиота этого отпусти. Мужики, опустите оружие.  
Брок сидел и чувствовал, как у него дрожат руки, как сердце колотится где-то в глотке. Он и не представлял, в каком напряжении прожил все эти дни, и почему не сорвался, придушив кого-нибудь в красно-золотом костюме. Брок приложился затылком о столешницу, потом ещё раз, чтобы позорно не разреветься от облегчения, потому что, когда Стив не ответил с первого раза, он подумал — всё, конец, что больше ничего и никого в его жизни не будет.  
Сняв удерживающие Стива металлические ремни, девочка отошла в сторону и села в углу камеры, сверкнув в сторону Роджерса глазами.  
— Помни, он обещал.  
Стив, пошатываясь, вышел из камеры.  
— Брок! — позвал он.  
У Стива кружилась голова и подкашивались ноги, его тошнило, он беспокоился и за Брока, и за непонятно куда ушедшего Баки, и за эту девчонку в мужской одежде.  
— Да здесь я, — махнул Брок рукой, поднимаясь и быстро утирая глаза. Ещё не хватало, чтобы Роджерс увидел. Ещё решит, что из-за него, возгордится, верёвки вить начнёт. — Ты чего, как пьяный? А, наркотой накачали? Ну да, ну да, — покачал он головой, подхватывая его под руки, ощупывая со всех сторон, проверяя на целостность. — Слушай, мудила, — притянув голову Кэпа поближе к себе, зашипел он. — Ещё раз съебёшься не пойми куда, хоть один, хоть с этим отмороженным, тут же разведусь, понял?  
— Пидорасы, что ли? — раздалось ехидное из тёмного угла. — Прикольно.  
— А ты не завидуй боевым пидорасам, — хихикнул Стив, который чувствовал себя словно пьяным, и почти навалился на Брока. — Брок, Баки говорил, тут есть лаборатория, в которой делают сыворотку из нашей с Баки крови. Ее надо уничтожить. Пойдем.  
— Нашли, там ребята Джека всё подтирают, остальное взорвём к херам со всем этим дерьмом, — Брок аккуратно усадил Стива на пол, под защиту всё того же перевёрнутого стола, достал из кармана фонарик и посветил Роджерсу в глаза, проверяя реакцию. — Нарик, — хмыкнул он и вдруг сполз на пол, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Стива, и расхохотался в голос, судорожно цепляясь за кэповскую форму.  
Стив обнял его и погладил по спине.  
— Люблю тебя, — тихо сказал он. — Пойдем, заберем валькирию, Джека, Баки — и отсюда.  
Брок всё-таки двинул Стива в челюсть, хорошо так, с оттяжкой, разбивая губы в кровь, которую потом сам же и слизал, мстительно прикусывая пострадавшие места. И ему впервые было посрать, что на него смотрят бойцы Джека и та непонятная девчонка. Он был готов раздеть и вылизать Роджерса прямо там, на полу, чтобы удостовериться, что он живой и целый, что не пострадал больше обычного, да просто чтобы снова почувствовать его рядом с собой.  
— Ну что ты, — Стив сграбастал его в объятия, прижимая к себе сильнее. — Я же здесь.  
Из темноты на них смотрели внимательные голубые глазищи.  
— Зовут-то тебя как, девочка? — хрипло спросил Брок, более-менее придя в себя и поднявшись наконец на ноги.  
— Мэй Браун! — ухмыльнулась она, пародируя одну из ухмылок Брока.  
— А если серьёзно? — нахмурился тот.  
— Майя Баранова, — сразу сдулась она, пряча тонкие руки в карманы слишком объёмной для неё куртки.  
— Как ты здесь оказалась, Мэй Браун? — с чистой совестью Брок прикурил, немного подзабыв о Джеке и его отмороженном беглеце. Стив был спасён, а остальное было уже не столь важным.  
— А вы? — переспросила Мэй.  
— Резонно.  
Стив улыбнулся, отпивая из термоса Брока ещё теплый кофе.  
Где-то позади громыхнуло, грохнула о стену дверь, и в комнату чуть ли не бегом ввалился Старк в полном костюме, держа на руках насквозь мокрого Джека.  
— Командир, короля оставляю на вас. Я за отморозком, — и ломанулся обратно, не снижая скоростей.  
— Старк к тебе на вы? — удивился Стив, стягивая с Джека одежду. — Что ты ему сделал?  
— Яйца прищемил, — беззлобно оскалился Брок. — Мэй, тащи спирт и любую сухую одежду. Что, голых королей не видела? Бегом!  
Майя гневно сверкнула глазами, но умчалась выполнять распоряжение. Скоро рядом с Броком высилась приличная гора из достаточно чистого постельного белья и чьей-то сменной формы. Трофейную бутылку водки она отдала с явной неохотой. Брок поблагодарил её кивком, принимаясь растирать дрожащего Джека, аккуратно обходя рану на бедре. Он-то отлично помнил, что в короля никто не успел попасть, а значит, Барнс. И ведь не убил, не стал. Брок даже и не сомневался, что реши такой снайпер, как Зимний Солдат, пристрелить кого-нибудь, так сильно не промазал бы. Обычно встречи с профессионалами заканчиваются одним выстрелом и одной дыркой ровнёхонько между глаз. А Джек не только жив, но и относительно невредим, и это очень о многом говорило.  
— Б-баки т-там.  
— Помолчи, величество, и пей, — Брок поднёс горлышко бутылки к губам Джека, помогая сделать глоток. — Всё с твоим отморозком будет в порядке. Старк предупреждён. А он хоть и тот ещё мудак и урод, но лицом рисковать не будет. Так что расслабься, а то мне твоя жена-красавица не простит, что вернул не таким, каким забирал. Пей.  
— Тю-у, а этот женат, — скривилась Майя.  
— Старк холост, — решил нагадить миллиардеру и филантропу Брок. — И очень богат, кстати.  
— Это тот, который весь железный? — Майя заинтересованно задумалась и снова засела в тёмном углу.  
— Что-то он долго, — Стив взволнованно начал подниматься, но тут же сел обратно, почувствовав тяжёлый взгляд Брока.  
Старк явился минут через пятнадцать, с трудом сгрузил спелёнатого по рукам и ногам Баки Барнса прямо под ноги завёрнутого во всё, что только можно, короля. На Джека было страшно смотреть, столько всего было на его лице, отражалось в глазах, что Брок не решился что-то спрашивать, присел рядом, вновь протягивая початую бутылку.  
— Он тебя помнит, — сказал Стив. — Но странно. Баки сказал, что его зовут Артур и ты вернул его обратно.  
— З-з-значит, он провалился в т-т-то время, к-к-когда мы… — Джек ударил кулаком по полу. — Ч-ч-черт! — Он глотнул еще водки, передернулся и, уже почти не заикаясь, протянул руку, нащупывая пульс Баки. — Освободите его. Он мой.  
— Ты точно уверен? — на всякий случай поинтересовался Брок, но, увидев взгляд Джека, только пожал плечами, мол, если что, я его пристрелить всегда успею, не обессудь, величество.  
Старк нажал на ладони голографические кнопки и путы ослабли.  
— Чем ты его? — с тревогой спросил Стив, выпутывая бесчувственное тело Баки из странных ремней.  
— Хорошая доза электрошока и не такого успокоит, Кэп, — ответил Тони, снимая лицевой щиток. — К тому же он меня почти что пристрелил! Едва успел увернуться, но движок левый проще выкинуть.  
— С тобой мы еще поговорим, — пообещал Джек Старку, усаживаясь так, чтобы устроить голову Баки у себя на коленях. Из кое-как перетянутой раны сочилась кровь, пачкая длинные волосы Баки. — Лабораторию зачистили?  
— Это к твоим орлам, — Брок глянул за спину и удовлетворённо хмыкнул. — Молодцы, орлы, кстати, Барнсу особое спасибо. И остальных зачистили без разговоров, и тела внутрь внесли, и заминировали всё к херам. Так, — Брок поднялся. — Кэп, ты тащишь свою красотку, отошёл, я надеюсь? — Стив кивнул. — Старк, на тебе король, остальные за мной. Пора убираться отсюда.  
Старк вынес Джека на руках. За ним Стив, пошатываясь, вынес Баки. Майя вышла сама, безоружная, постоянно оглядывающаяся. Единственная женщина в бункере, и единственная, оставшаяся в живых.  
Джек то и дело оглядывался на Баки и время от времени кашлял.  
— Ничего с ним не сделается, — попытался успокоить Джека вышагивающий рядом Брок. — Роджерс — эта лучшая защита для твоего сокровища. Уж кто-кто, а он за Баки Барнса любому голову откусит. Ты о себе сейчас лучше подумай.  
— Ерунда, — выкашлял Джек. — Пуля в мягкие ткани. Заживет за две недели.  
Они отошли от бункера к джету, и Джек залюбовался тем, как, словно выдохнув красный огонь и черный дым, приподнимается и складывается сам в себя бункер. Это было страшно, красиво и почему-то тише, чем Джек себе представлял.  
— В джеты, — скомандовал он. — Ходу отсюда.

Артур приходил в себя очень тяжело. Голова гудела, как после обнуления, но новых ожогов на лбу так и не появились, хотя прошлые всё ещё не успели сойти. Почему-то именно на них регенерация реагировала хуже всего, заживление шло с трудом, будто бы и не был он накачан сывороткой по самое горло.  
Артур открыл глаза и огляделся. Он не знал эту комнату, не узнавал её, сколько ни пытался, хотя телу было привычно лежать среди подушек. В голове было так же пусто.  
Лучше бы он был прикован, заперт, находился под препаратами, тогда хоть было бы понятно, от чего отталкиваться, а сейчас Артур не знал, что делать. Он помнил, что стрелял в принца, помнил, как тот сорвался, уходя под воду, и как сам прыгнул следом, так и не позволив оборвать эту странную непонятную связь. Но это его не оправдывает. Он стрелял в Джонатана Бенджамина, принца Гильбоа, своего хозяина, куратора.  
Артур сполз на пол и встал на колени, опустив голову, замер, готовый принять любое наказание.  
Джек заглянул в комнату Баки, опираясь на крепкую трость и кашляя — кашель все не унимался, поднялась температура, и его личный врач отчего-то беспокоился. Джек отмахивался от него. Сейчас его интересовал только Баки.  
— Баки! — воскликнул Джек и зашелся в приступе кашля. Нога подкосилась, и Джек упал на ковер возле Баки. — Баки, ну встань! Что же ты? Не надо.  
Артур дёрнулся, как от удара. Снова его назвали этим именем, незнакомым, чужим. Оно хлёстко прошлось по нервным окончаниям, выбивая дух. Артур прикусил внутреннюю часть щеки, когда его принц упал, а он не смог, не поймал, не успел.  
Артур встал на ноги, молча помогая Джеку подняться, уложил его на своё место, заботливо укрывая тёплым одеялом, но стараясь лишний раз не касаться, не подходить слишком близко. Рядом с Джеком было правильно, слишком хорошо и желанно. Его запах, жар тела будили в Артуре запретные чувства, те, которые не должны возникать у слуги, телохранителя.  
— Мой принц, — Он склонил голову в поклоне. — Стоит вызвать врача. Вам нездоровится.  
— Я только что от врача, — отмахнулся Джек, наслаждаясь запахом Баки, окутавшим его. — Иди сюда, — потребовал он. — Я не видел тебя три недели. Я соскучился.  
— Мой принц, — Артур растерянно отступил на шаг. — Это неправильно.  
Он отвёл взгляд. Не смотреть на Джека было своеобразной пыткой, не касаться, не дышать им. Тело Артура вопило, что хочет прижаться ближе, коснуться хотя бы тыльной стороной живой кисти, вновь почувствовать собственную принадлежность, но умом Артур понимал, что и так принёс немало неприятностей своему куратору. Зачем усложнять ему жизнь криво установленной программой?  
— Отдыхайте, я принесу вам горячее.  
И выскочил за дверь, надеясь, что хоть здесь не будет чувствовать себя настолько отвратно, отказывая единственному важному человеку.  
Джек с тяжелым вздохом опустился на подушки. Ему было тяжело дышать, грудь болела, но сердце ныло сильнее, потому что Баки… Баки еще не было. Это снова был Артур, и он даже не давал Джеку шанса испробовать то, что сработало уже два раза. А Джек так хотел…  
Артур сурово глянул на улыбнувшуюся ему повариху. Во дворце всё было другим, незнакомым, словно он выпал из времени на много лет и тут кто-то совершенно чужой хозяйской рукой навёл, наконец, порядок, разогнав чёртов серпентарий. Слуги улыбались Артуру и кивали в знак приветствия, многочисленная стража отдавала честь и вытягивалась по стойке смирно, но тоже вроде бы добровольно. Артур совершенно ничего не понимал.  
Ему хотелось спросить у его принца или — уже короля? — зачем всё это, для чего он потратил так много сил, чтобы вернуть себе дефектную модель? Но до ужаса боялся услышать ответ на этот и другой, самый важный, вопрос — может ли он остаться? В любом качестве, лишь бы рядом.  
Сейчас Артуру казалось смешным желание вырваться из-под власти своего… короля. Хотя он же теперь не его. Джек Бенджамин, король Гильбоа, никак не мог принадлежать телохранителю Артуру Стуруа, полумеханизму без своего собственного имени.  
Артур взял тарелку с бульоном.  
Всё это слишком сложно.  
— Ваше… Величество, — сбился он, входя в спальню Джека. — Вам надо поесть.  
— Поставь тарелку, — твердо потребовал Джек. — Я не голоден. Иди сюда, наконец. Почему ты от меня бегаешь?  
Артур поджал губы и повторил упрямо.  
— Вам надо поесть. Я видел предписание врача.  
— Баки! — Джек повысил голос и тут же раскашлялся, прижимая ладонь к губам. — Я поем. Потом. Иди сюда.  
Плечи Артура закаменели, взгляд выцвел до прозрачности. Он молча поставил тарелку и опустился на колени рядом с постелью своего… куратора, хоть всё внутри протестовало, рвалось, выло его же голосом, призывая не дурить.  
— Слушаюсь, командир.  
Джек пододвинулся к нему, погладил по затылку и нежно, осторожно коснулся губами губ. Как когда-то давно, в первый раз.  
Артур крупно вздрогнул и подался навстречу. Он прижимался к Джеку, бездумно водил руками по спине, вспоминая каждый позвонок и шептал:  
— Простите, простите, простите, простите…  
— Баки, любовь моя, ты не виноват, — Джек гладил его по лицу, по шее, запускал пальцы в волосы. — Ты попал в плен, тебе снова стерли память, но ты со мной, ты мой, я люблю тебя. Иди ко мне, обними меня. Я так по тебе соскучился, Баки, я не видел тебя целых три недели, чуть с ума не сошел, когда ты пропал со всех радаров. Не поступай со мной так больше. Я не выдержу.  
— Прости, мой король, — глухо повторил Артур, впервые глядя в глаза Джеку. — Я сделаю, что угодно, но не отсылай меня никуда. Займу место… любое, но дай быть рядом. Не смогу, прости, не смогу по-другому. Буду оберегать любого, кого бы ты не выбрал, ни на что не претендуя, — горячечно шептал Артур, будто бы и не слышал всего, что говорил Джек. — Артур принадлежит только тебе.  
Он неловко забрался на кровать и, стараясь не наваливаться, чтобы не повредить ничего своему королю, лёг сверху, опираясь на локти, но так, чтобы головой касаться его груди, слышать хриплое булькающее дыхание.  
Джек облегченно выдохнул. Баки, его Баки снова был с ним. Пусть он все забыл — но он тут, и никуда не бежит, и хочет быть рядом.  
Они справятся со всем остальным, обязательно справятся. Память вернется, как уже возвращалась. Артур снова станет Баки Барнсом, пусть это и потребует времени.  
Джек обнял Баки и закашлялся. Кажется, с ним и вправду что-то серьезно было не так.


	7. Chapter 7

Надоедливый кашель оказался пневмонией. Джек категорически отказался от госпитализации — болезнь и так была ужасно невовремя. С причинами, по которым король после суточного отсутствия слег, пусть разбирается пресс-служба дворца: врать за деньги — их прямая обязанность. Но вот то, что Джек не мог толком взаимодействовать с Баки, удручало неимоверно. Джек только лежал и кашлял, и получал по четыре укола антибиотика ежедневно. Да еще болела слишком медленно заживающая нога.  
Дворец будто вымер. Артур гневался. И прислуга летала, едва касаясь пола, стараясь не попадаться Стуруа на глаза. Он гнал всех, кого только видел, кроме практически поселившегося в спальне короля врача и Клары, которую он почти не помнил, но отчего-то доверял. Может, всё дело в том, что она полностью поддержала его репрессии. А ещё он умудрился чуть ли не подраться с Броком Рамлоу, который, несмотря на совершенно бандитскую физиономию, был не только допущен ко двору, но и имел привычку входить везде без стука.  
Но больше всего доставалось Джеку. Артур нависал над своим королём то с тарелкой, то с кружкой, не прося, а требуя, чтобы тот соблюдал режим и нормально питался.  
— Ешьте, Ваше Величество, — нахмурился он. — Вам надо поспать. С государственными делами пока и Шепард справляется.  
— Баки, да ты издеваешься! — стонал Джек. — Шепард и государственные дела! Этот теленок мне наразбирается! И я не хочу есть, это нормально, когда при пневмонии нет аппетита. Выздоровею и поем. Лучше иди сюда и посиди рядом со мной. Мне не нравится, что ты все время сбегаешь.  
Джеку хотелось обнять Баки, закутаться в его запах, укрыться в нем. Иррационально казалось, что от этого станет лучше.  
Артур свёл брови к переносице, сел рядом и взялся за ложку.  
— Иначе уйду присматривать за победителем танков, мой король, — предупредил Артур.  
Джек с досадой сел попрямее и взял у него бульонницу. Еще не хватало, чтобы его кормили с ложечки! Он быстро выпил крепкий бульон прямо через край — пофиг на королевское воспитание! — и отдал Баки посудину. Посидел, прислушиваясь к себе — не стошнит ли? — и снова лег. Больше всего Джеку докучали не кашель и не боль в бедре, а мерзкая противная слабость.  
— Баки, — спросил он, — а ты помнишь, как мы в первый раз поцеловались?  
Убрав посуду на низкий столик, Артур замер. Он не помнил такого. Для него было странно касаться Джека вне регламента телохранителя, но тело будто бы помнило о чём-то другом, насколько всё это казалось правильным.  
— Нет, мой король, — ответил Артур, снимая пиджак.  
С каждым разом сопротивления в нём оставалось всё меньше и меньше. Он сдавался рукам Джека, верил словам, собственным чувствам, хоть и память продолжала зиять тёмными дырами.  
Скинув ботинки, Артур сел рядом со своим королём, зажмурился, собирая решимость в кулак, чтобы его действия не выглядели слишком дёрганными, голодными. Перетащил Джека к себе на грудь, укладывая удобно, зная, что это один из немногих шансов заставить упрямого монарха поспать.  
— Вот смотри, — Джек вытащил из-за ворота кольцо на цепочке. — Это ты мне подарил на нашу с Лу-Лу свадьбу. У тебя второе такое.  
Он поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее, чувствуя лопатками, как стучит сердце Баки. Взял его руку, положил себе на грудь чуть пониже ключиц. Объяснил:  
— Когда ты так держишь, меньше болит.  
Артур зажмурился и ткнулся губами в темя Джека. Он видел своё кольцо, видел второе такое же у своего короля, но не задавал вопросов, потому что не все ответы могут принести спокойствие.  
Перед внутренним взором промелькнул момент, когда он впервые сам коснулся своего тогда ещё принца. Когда проснулся рядом с ним в первый раз, не совсем осознавая, что произошло, плыл в тёплой расслабляющей неге, ощущая на плече тяжесть головы Джека, как обернулся и притянул его ближе, точно так же зарываясь носом в волосы.  
В груди ёкнуло сердце, пропуская удар. Всё же это всё очень странно.  
— Если бы мог, я бы забрал боль себе.  
— Я знаю, — грустно улыбнулся Джек. — Ничего, все пройдет со временем. — Он ненадолго замолчал. — Я тогда был пьян и в печали, у меня ничего не вышло, меня оскорбила Катарина Гент — ты убил ее потом — и ты меня утешал. А потом мы поцеловались. Я боялся, что ты оттолкнешь меня. Думал прикинуться пьянее, чем я есть. А ты ответил, и оказалось, что ты восхитительно целуешься. Мы целовались, а потом ты сказал: «Я Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс». И мы полезли в интернет искать информацию, потому что я уже видел это имя. Давно. В школе я делал доклад по истории про Ревущих Коммандос, и там было и про тебя. Лучший снайпер Второй мировой войны, лучший друг Капитана Америка.  
Джек раскашлялся, вытер губы. Ему было немного страшно, что они откатились в самое начало отношений, что им придется все выстраивать заново, что Баки так никогда и не вспомнит эти три года. Не вспомнит, как полюбил Джека. Не вспомнит, как Джек любит его.  
— Первой вещью, которую ты сделал, когда я сказал тебе, что ты свободен и можешь идти куда хочешь, была покупка чашки со щитом Капитана Америка. Джеймс разбил ее два месяца назад. Люсинда купила тебе новую, точно такую же. Ты ее уже нашел?  
Артур взял ладонь Джека в свои, проследил пальцем живой руки линию жизни. Он мог поклясться, что уже делал так и, если закроет глаза, сможет повторить пальцем путь, ни разу не сбившись с линии.  
— Сколько я пропустил?  
— Три года, Баки. То, как мы стали любовниками, то, как ты спасал меня и Люсинду. Шепарда. Смерть короля Сайласа и мою коронацию. То, как ты в одиночку уничтожил Геф. Рождение Джеймса. Возвращение Стива и вашу встречу с ним. Его приезд сюда. Его свадьбу с Броком — он был в белом, представляешь? Ты попал в плен, тебе стерли память, но имя, которое я дал тебе в самом начале, ты все-таки помнишь.  
— Я помнил только имя и ваше… твоё лицо. Помнил свою принадлежность принцу и не мог понять, как оказался там, в кресле, — Артур потёр начавший наконец пропадать шрам от электрода на виске. — И Роджерс — не знаю, кто он, кем он был для меня раньше — твердил про Баки Барнса, про тебя, про вас с Барнсом. — Артур провёл ладонью по груди Джека, подцепил пальцем цепочку с кольцом. — Таких, как я, много могло быть, мой король, — клонов-модификантов. Лучше и полезнее потерявшего направляющие без обнулений Зимнего Солдата. Я решил, что меня вернули как дефектный образец, заменив кем-то более совершенным, Баки Барнсом.  
Артур невесело усмехнулся, вспоминая раздрай в душе. Уже тогда ему казалось странным, что он слишком много чувствует и привык уже поступать как-то по-другому, не так, как прописано в регламенте Актива. Но проще было не думать.  
— Все было совсем не так, любовь моя, — вздохнул Джек. — Вы с Роджерсом отправились исследовать заброшенную базу Гидры, а она оказалась действующей. Вас схватили, и тебя обнулили, и ты все забыл. Но ты мой — это ты помнишь. А я — твой. Это самое главное.  
— От этого Роджерса больше проблем, чем пользы, — проворчал Артур, коснувшись ладонью лба своего короля.  
Стивен Грант Роджерс ходил за Артуром, как приклеенный, с грустью заглядывал в глаза, выискивая там что-то, и не переставая извинялся, правда, так ни разу толком и не сказав, за что. И Артур бы плюнул, если бы этот супер-человек не умудрялся появляться за спиной совершенно бесшумно как раз в те моменты, когда больше всего хотелось покоя, чтобы уложить в голове новые сведения, понять, вспомнил ли он или придумал сам для себя, стараясь оправдать то, что говорил Джек. И Артур откуда-то знал, что Стив всегда был таким: слишком честный, прилипчивым правдолюбом, старающимся исправить все на свете, даже если и не был виноват в бедах всего человечества. Самое забавное было в том, что спасение приходило откуда не ждали. Именно Брок Рамлоу каждый раз утягивал сопротивляющегося Стивена прочь в какую-нибудь пустую комнату, чтобы там подробно объяснить, почему стоит оставить старого друга в покое. И нет, Артур не подглядывал. Слух и живое воображение сами подкидывали все пикантные детали их отношений.  
Артур отдернул руку, поднялся, перекладывая Джека на подушки. Его король горел.  
— Возьми у Марии чистую пижаму, — вяло попросил Джек. — Эта вся мокрая. Ненавижу болеть. Почему я заболел?  
Еще больше Джек ненавидел ныть и капризничать, но именно сейчас это было то, чего ему хотелось — капризничать и ныть.  
Раздевать Джека тоже было чем-то правильно привычным. Касаться горячей кожи. Артур на мгновение завис, расстегнув мелкие пуговицы и оголив грудь своего короля, коснулся ладонью шеи, ключиц, обвёл грудные мышцы, спускаясь к прессу и тут же отдёрнул руку.  
Всё же это неправильно — потворствовать желаниям предающего тела и не помнить, как всё это стало его. От запаха Джека мутилось сознание. Артур знал, что если прикусить бьющуюся на шее венку, то запах станет острее, ярче, а голос его короля сорвётся на хрип. Если сжать и чуть потереть горошины сосков, он выгнется дугой.  
Артура качнуло в сторону, он почти коснулся губами влажной кожи, но успел остановиться, одуматься. Его вело рядом с Джеком, размазывало так, что не хотелось сопротивляться, снова отдаваясь эмоциям.  
Снова… Это уже было. Выматывающий жар другого тела, сухие потрескавшиеся губы и дрожь, неправильная, наполненная болью, а не желанием. Артур аккуратно стянул пижамную рубашку и увидел старый побледневший шрам на левом плече.  
Вспышка боли, отчаянного ужаса прошила его насквозь, заставив закусить нижнюю губу до крови, чтобы не застонать.  
Он, в чёрном, заляпанном грязью тактическом костюме, на коленях перед больничной койкой, почти по-звериному воет, трётся головой о бедро самого важного человека на свете.  
Мчится через всю страну, чтобы быть рядом со своим королём, уткнуться носом в шею и поспать впервые за почти две недели, и находит его почти таким же болезненно бледным и невероятно горячим.  
— Потому что мой король совершенно не бережёт ни себя, ни нервы своего верного… Баки.  
Джек горестно вздохнул, влезая в новую, пахнущую свежестью пижаму. Обнял Баки, притянул к себе, поцеловал в шею.  
— Если бы я туда не пришел, — объяснил Джек, вдыхая запах темно-каштановых волос, — ты бы так и скрылся. И потерялся. И я бы никогда тебя не нашел. А так ты со мной, и это стоило чего угодно.  
Джек не стал говорить, что отдал распоряжения на случай, если он не вернется. Назначил регентом Люсинду, назначил Шепарда советником королевы. Маленькому Джеймсу пришлось бы стать королем слишком рано, если бы Джек не вернулся. Это разрывало Джека пополам — долг перед страной и сыном и долг перед Баки. Но Баки — часть его семьи. Без него Джеймсу, наверное, будет даже хуже, чем без отца — Джеймс явно любил Баки больше, чем Джека. Джек не ревновал. Он не был уверен, что из него получается стоящий отец. У него не было хороших примеров.  
— Я причинил тебе боль, — Артур… Баки коснулся перевязанного бедра. — Чуть не убил. Хотел, прости, но правда хотел. Не смог. Ты был единственным человеком за всё существование Зимнего Солдата, кого я хотел бы помнить и сохранить в себе даже тогда. А сейчас… хочу забрать себе полностью. Но не могу, — он вскинул на Джека отчаянный больной взгляд, неловко поднялся. — Отдыхай, мой король, тебе надо поспать.  
Артур укрыл Джека и вышел. Стоило очень многое обдумать. Переварить новые воспоминания, ощущение этого места как своего дома. Именно своего и своей семьи. Жаль, что картинок в голове всё равно было чудовищно мало.  
Джеймс сосредоточенно топал по коридору, зажав в кулаке печенье. Увидев Баки, он просиял и кинулся к нему, громко топоча по устилающему пол ковру.  
— Дядя Баки! — завопил он. — Баки-Баки!  
Джеймс тянул к Баки ручонки, уверенный, что дядя Баки сейчас подхватит его и посадит на плечо, и покружит.  
Артур обернулся на закрывшуюся за спиной дверь спальни, потом глянул на маленького, совершенно беззащитного человечка, тянущего к нему пухленькие ручки, так похожего на его короля. Ноги отказали. Артур осел на пол и протянул руки к радостно засмеявшемуся малышу.  
Стоило прижать к себе крошечное тельце, вдохнуть тот самый запах молока, солнца и… Джека, чтобы плотину с оглушающим треском прорвало.  
Баки, да, действительно именно Баки Барнс и никто другой, смеялся в голос, целовал весело отпихивающего его лицо Джейми и не замечал, как по щекам катятся слёзы. Он чуть не лишился смысла своего существования, тех, ради кого согласен был проходить раз за разом весь тот ад, который позволил Уильяму Кроссу купить Зимнего Солдата в подарок племяннику.  
Джек с облегчением закрыл глаза. Джеймс поймал дядюшку Баки, и сейчас они оба смеялись. Джек выбрался из-под одеяла, взял трость и, тяжело опираясь на нее, вышел к ним.  
— Папа! — радостно приветствовал его Джеймс. — Папа спать? — спросил он, заметив пижаму.  
— Папа болеет, — ответил Джек.  
— Папе больно? — огорчился Джеймс и протянул Джеку обмусоленное печенье. — На!  
Джек растроганно взял липкую печенюшку. Непосредственность сына всегда его умиляла. Неужели и он когда-то был таким?  
Баки потянулся к Джеку, вжался лицом в его живот, выпустив из объятий Джейми, которого тут же подхватила няня.  
— Почему мой король не спит? — хрипло спросил он, не отпуская, вжимаясь сильнее, дрожа всем телом, боясь, что снова упадёт занавес, и он забудет эти слепящее удовольствие и потребность любить Джека, жить им.  
Баки Барнсу не нужен был весь мир, если в нём не было Джонатана Бенджамина.  
— Потому что сколько можно спать? — Джек украдкой от Джеймса сунул печенье няне и вытер руку о пижаму. — Идем, — он толкнул дверь в спальню. В коридоре было холодновато, и Джека знобило.  
Баки уже привычно подхватил Джека на руки, совершенно никого не смущаясь. Он знал, что во дворце работают только проверенные люди, которые никогда не вынесут услышанное за стены.  
— Сколько нужно, столько и будешь, мой король, — непреклонно заявил Баки, вновь возвращая Джека в постель. Разделся сам и нырнул под одеяло, укладывая своего короля рядом.  
Они через столько прошли, и судьба всё равно продолжала проверять их на прочность. Но Баки был уверен, что они смогут, выберутся откуда угодно, только ради того, чтобы касаться друг друга, жить вместе, дышать одним воздухом.  
— Сердце моё, — прошептал Баки, касаясь своими губами губ Джека, скорее обозначая поцелуй, обещая, чем целуя на самом деле. — Мой король.  
Джек ответил на нежный поцелуй, надеясь, что он не закашляется в очередной раз. А потом устало опустил голову Баки на плечо. У них никогда ничего не бывает просто. У них было целых два года беспечальной жизни. Джек собирался сделать все для того, чтобы два года превратились в двадцать.  
— Твой, — согласился Джек, закрывая глаза и обнимая Баки, как плюшевого мишку. — Всегда.


	8. Chapter 8

Брок поболтал виски в стакане и отхлебнул, наблюдая за тренировками бойцов королевской гвардии. Если бы агенты ЩИТа старались хоть в половину так же, как подданные Джека, то в Нью-Йорке организованная преступность вымерла бы как вид и никакой Локи не посмел бы сунуться.  
— Майя, не жалей их, работай в полную силу, девочка! — крикнул он. — Им полезна конкуренция!  
Роджерса искать не хотелось. Брок и так на него был всё ещё зол, но от высказанных претензий и удара благоверному по морде внутренний зверь почему-то не успокоился. А то, что Стив продолжал таскаться следом за Барнсом, глядя тому в спину взглядом побитой собаки, выбешивало страшно.  
— Напьюсь к чертям, — сам себе сказал Брок, доливая из фляжки в стакан. — Но выпить не с кем. Ебал я так жить.  
— Со мной выпей, командир, — Майя остановилась рядом, нисколько не запыхавшись, словно не она только что умотала десяток лучших бойцов, поначалу посмеивавшихся над хрупкой девчонкой.  
— А пошли, — Брок обнял её за плечи. — Я тебя таким коньяком напою, ты такого, девочка, и не пробовала ещё.  
Брок и Майя уже уговорили одну бутылку французского коньяка, когда в гостевых апартаментах нарисовался Стив.  
— Майя, — нервно сказал он. — Завтра у тебя королевская аудиенция. Что-то там про гражданство.  
На Брока Стив смотрел виновато и нервно прокручивал на пальце кольцо. Наконец, словно решившись, он сел в кресло напротив Брока и спросил:  
— Что мне сделать, чтобы ты перестал злиться?  
Майя сверкнула глазами и забралась с ногами в кресло, подтянув колени к груди, делая вид, что её здесь нет.  
Брок хмыкнул и откупорил следующую бутылку.  
— А тебе не поебать? Ты ради своего Баки сдохнуть готов, так сдохни. Пусть мне останется хоть светлая, блядь, память.  
Брок отхлебнул из стакана, покатал коньяк по нёбу, довольно улыбнулся. Всё-таки на короля работать круто. В Америке одна бутылка такого стоила его двухмесячного жалования, и то не факт, что Брока бы пустили в алкогольный бутик, где он продаётся.  
— Может, послать Фьюри нахуй и тут остаться, а, девочка?  
— Что за Фьюри? — немедленно заинтересовалась Майя.  
— Одноглазый хрен с горы, заведующий спасением мира, — ответил Стив. Майе он не очень доверял, но не сомневался, что Баки вытрясет из нее всю ее запутанную историю. Уже одно то, что они подхватили эту Майю на базе Гидры, где она, нисколько не раздумывая, взяла Стива в заложники, говорило против нее. Невинных на этой базе не было.  
— Брок, — продолжил Стив. — Прости меня. Я очень перед тобой виноват. А ты крут так, как мне и не снилось. Вас было всего пятеро на весь бункер! Это круче, чем были мы во времена Ревущих Коммандос! Мне жаль, что это была тайная операция — это то, чем ты смело можешь гордиться.  
— Не подлизывайся, не выйдет. Я не Романова, на меня не действует всё это, — Брок ехидно оскалился, заметив ярко-алые пятна смущения, заливающего щёки его благоверного. — Виноват. И я заебался говорить тебе об осторожности. Заебался разгребать то дерьмо, в которое ты радостно влезаешь, оставляя меня за спиной. Себя чуть не угробил и Барнсу все направляющие сбил, — Брок подобрался. — На хую я всё это видел, Роджерс. Вот это вот, — он вскинул руку с кольцом, — для чего? Чтобы я по барам не шлялся? Оберег от ебли на стороне? Или что?  
— Брок, — Стив побледнел, как будто из него разом выкачали половину крови. Ему внезапно стало наплевать на то, что при их с Броком семейной разборке присутствует посторонний человек, возможно, враг, возможно, агент Гидры. — Это была дурная случайность. Тони всегда поставлял проверенные данные. Я… Брок, исправлюсь.  
Брок потёр виски.  
— Мэй, девочка, погуляй, пока папа-Брок папе-Стиву наглядно объяснит, что бывает, если засунуть голову в задницу. Давай-давай, — он всучил ей оба стакана и бутылку, выпроводил за дверь. — Стив, ты мне это говорил после того как сиганул из самолёта без парашюта, ринулся в пасть той твари, что из портала вылезла, закрыл собой какого-то политика. И каждый раз твоё — «исправлюсь», — Брок расстегнул пряжку, вытащил ремень из шлевок, взвесил его в ладони. — Я бы выпорол тебя, имей это смысл. Роджерс, если тебя не станет, я сдохну, — устало сказал Брок, будто само собой разумеющееся. — Я обычный человек. Почти старик. Какие-то десять-пятнадцать лет — и освобожу дорогу молодым в твоей жизни, но ты торопишь. У меня обычное человеческое сердце, Стив, которое банально не выдержит следующего раза.  
Стив обнял Брока, крепко, но осторожно, соизмеряя силу.  
— Сейчас люди живут долго, — сказал он. — Я люблю тебя. И меньше чем на сорок лет с тобой не согласен. Брок. Я понял. Но это моя работа. И твоя тоже. Я чуть не рехнулся, когда понял, что вы штурмовали базу Гидры впятером. Какой из короля солдат? Брок, мы будем рисковать собой. Ты, я. Это наша работа. Но я выживу. Я всегда буду выживать и возвращаться к тебе. А выпороть… — Стив отстранился и начал расстегивать джинсы. — Сколько угодно, если тебя такое возбуждает.  
— Идиот ты, Роджерс. Все нервы мне вымотал, — ремень полетел в сторону. Брок притянул Стива к себе за бёдра. — Возвращаться он будет. Не смей, сука, без меня никуда ходить! Понял? — чеканя слова, прошипел он, пробираясь ладонями за пояс джинсов, сжал задницу Стива. — И Джек военный, не надо недооценивать монарха за любовь к строгим костюмам. Блядь, Роджерс, что же ты так охуенно пахнешь?  
Брок широко лизнул шею Стива, оставляя влажный след. Стив запрокинул голову и задушено выдохнул. Брок все эти дни наказывал его, уходя спать в свободную гостевую спальню, и Стив истосковался по нему.  
— В спальню, — выдавил он.  
Брок впихнул Стива в двери спальни, будто бы секса у них не было минимум год. И пусть он не прикасался к Роджерсу, наказывая его, но не смотреть сам на широкую спину, длинные сильные ноги, шикарную крепкую задницу без каменного стояка не мог. Но Брок привык сдерживать обещания и поэтому, вместо того чтобы драть супруга во все дыры, дрочил, закусив угол подушки, вспоминая, как Роджерс на плацу стянул мокрую от пота футболку и принялся, сучоныш, приседать.  
Но сейчас всё это охрененное тело было в его руках. Брок сдёрнул со Стива джинсы вместе с трусами, задрал футболку и застонал. Тело Роджерса всегда было отдельным фетишем Брока Рамлоу. Ещё до того момента, когда гордость нации оказалась на простынях его дома с разведенными ногами, Брок сходил с ума от тела Стивена Гранта Роджерса, символа всего светлого. А символы не ебут, на них тихо молятся, не сводя восхищённого взгляда. Но это не про Брока. Он привык получать всё, на что падает его взгляд.  
Стоило Стиву оказаться на постели, прижимаясь животом к простыням, выставив идеально круглую задницу, у Брока отказали последние тормоза, как отказывали всегда, стоило Стиву раздеться. Жадно огладив ягодицы, Брок прижался к ним губами, целуя, вылизывая, оставляя красные метки, развёл половинки в стороны.  
— Ты самый охуенный.  
Стив выгнулся в пояснице, раздвинул ноги шире, подставляясь.  
— Выеби меня! — потребовал он. — Сейчас же!  
У него ныло и пульсировало в паху, член подергивался. Стив едва удерживался от того, чтобы не ерзать на дорогих голубоватых простынях египетского хлопка. Ощущать в себе Брока хотелось до тьмы перед глазами.  
Брок застонал, обвёл большим пальцем пульсирующее кольцо мышц, чуть надавил на вход.  
— Обожаю тебя такого, — сипло выдохнул он, лизнул от яиц до копчика. — Жадный, жаркий, тугой. Словно в первый раз ебать буду.  
Брок выдавил на пальцы смазку, вставляя сразу два, огладил горячие стенки, бугорок простаты, чуть растянул, оглохнув от просящих стонов.  
— Ну же, детка, — Брок трахал Стива пальцами одной руки, другой удерживая под живот, не давая ему тереться членом о простыни. — Покажи, как ты хочешь меня.  
Стив выстанывал что-то невнятное сквозь сжатые зубы, подавался назад, насаживаясь на крепкие пальцы. Не выдержав долго, он поднялся на четвереньки, припав грудью к кровати, приглашающе выставив задницу.  
— Брооооок! — почти провыл он. С его члена сочились вязкие капли предъэякулята. Стив развел половинки задницы руками, открываясь и подставляясь. Он так хотел, ему было так надо!  
— Блядь, — выдохнул Брок, лизнув напоследок припухлые края входа, приставил головку каменно стоящего члена и вошёл одним плавным движением, сразу полностью, до корня, до поджавшихся яиц. — Б-блядь!  
Брок замер, зажмурился кусая губы, моля про себя Роджерса не двигаться, ради всего святого. Как же хорошо ему сейчас было, горячо, сладко, будто бы Стив был идеально сработан именно под него. Брок прижался к подрагивающей спине супруга, прикусил загривок, обнял, фиксируя.  
— Люблю тебя, — прошептал, выходя почти полностью.  
Стив смог ответить ему только рыдающим стоном. Он крупно вздрагивал всем телом. Он весь был — желание, и страсть, и готовность отдаваться, принадлежать, быть с Броком всем собой, до конца.  
Недолгая разлука, заслуженное наказание, невозможность быть вместе в течение нескольких нескончаемых дней сводили Стива с ума. Сейчас он готов был умолять, лишь бы Брок был с ним, брал его, оставлял свои метки.  
Брок длинно выдохнул, сел на пятки, выходя из Стива, окинул его жадным восхищённым взглядом, удивляясь каждый раз, что он весь его, в его, Брока, власти, такой мощный, совершенный до последней линии, мышцы, волоска. Стив был воплощённой мечтой, наградой за всё дерьмо в жизни Брока.  
Притянув Стива к себе за подрагивающие бёдра, заставил встать на колени, самому насадиться на член Брока, так, как Стиву того хотелось, двигаться, впуская невероятно глубоко, чтобы самому ласкать, нежить супруга. Гладить подрагивающий пресс, сжимать, прокатывать между пальцами соски, чувствовать, как дрожит его тело.  
Стив выгнулся, как лук, сцепил руки на затылке Брока и начал двигаться, с восторгом принимая его член до конца, до корня, насаживаясь и снова поднимаясь. Брок мучил его, лаская грудь и живот, сжимая яйца и упрямо не касаясь члена. Кусал плечи и шею, прихватывал губами мочки ушей. Стив ухватил Брока за руку, направляя ее к своему жаждущему прикосновений члену.  
— Пожаааалуйста! — простонал он. — Я… не могу!..  
Брок впился зубами в плечо Стива, с силой вгоняя в него член.  
— Можешь, детка, ты всё можешь. Давай! Кончи на моём члене!  
Голос почти не слушался, сознание мутилось, уплывало, но Брок упрямо вбивался в воющего на одной ноте Стива, почти грыз его шею, оставляя кровавые метки, от которых к утру и следов, к сожалению, не останется. Брок заорал в голос, вбиваясь особенно глубоко, чувствуя, как Стив сжал его член, как он дёрнулся и задрожал, кончая.  
У Стива словно звезды перед глазами вспыхнули. Он кричал, выплескиваясь, так, что позванивали оконные стекла. То, что он ощущал, было чем-то большим, чем банальное физическое удовлетворение. Радость, счастье, ощущение принадлежности и нужности, любовь, знание, что он в самом правильном месте на свете, что все так, как и должно быть.  
Брок рухнул на разворошенную постель, утягивая и Стива за собой, обнял, как делал не часто, всегда отмахиваясь от слишком тактильного возлюбленного. Обычно Брок сразу вскакивал в душ, смывать пот и сперму, заставлял и Стива, перестилал постель, проветривал комнату, но сейчас ему больше хотелось вот так вот лежать, притянув тяжело дышащего Стива к себе, прижаться к его спине, побыть рядом лишнюю минуту, которой могло не быть, не успей они.  
— Скоро домой, — тихо сказал он. — Договор с его величеством заканчивается. Как и наши с тобой отпуска. Вернёмся, я девочку с собой захвачу, пусть мужики зубы о неё пообламывают, а то разжирели там без меня.  
— Гражданство. Документы. Грин-кард. Рабочая виза, — тихо напомнил Стив, с сожалением выныривая из посторгазменной неги. — Не считая даже того, что она из Гидры, Брок, и явно не из солдат-срочников.  
— С гражданством Джек обещал устроить, а остальное к Старку, пусть старается. Он мне по гроб жизни обязан. Пусть будет благодарен, что за Барнса его здесь не расстреляли, — усмехнулся Брок, выцеловывая шею и плечо Стива. — А вот Гидра — это интересно. Поговорить с ней надо. Потрясти. Поприжать. Да и всё равно забрать. Зачем Гидра рядом с Барнсом? Тебе прошлых проблем мало было? Пусть лучше у нас под присмотром.  
— Но потом, — твердо сказал Стив. — Пойдем в душ. Отсосу тебе сначала.


	9. Chapter 9

Стив перехватил Майю, едва она вышла из королевской спальни. Крепко взял за руку повыше локтя, кивнул Баки. Тот ответил понимающим взглядом.  
Майя пискнула, дёрнулась в хватке, а потом, поняв, кто держит, окрысилась, опасно сузив глаза.  
— Всё, благодарность кончилась, мальчики? — зашипела она, стараясь вывернуться из хватки. — Расстрел? Солдатам отдадите? Я им понравлюсь, крепкая!  
Баки закатил глаза, втолкнув её в кабинет, которым пользовался от случая к случаю.  
— Поговорим.  
Майя склонила голову к плечу, хлопнула ресничками, сразу становясь похожей на милую старшеклассницу, пойманную за курением. Но Баки видел, что в огромных голубых, с половину лица, глазищах нет ни капли невинности. Она ждала удобного случая, чтобы вцепиться кому-нибудь в глотку. Всё равно кому, лишь бы сомкнуть острые зубки покрепче.  
— Буду говорить только с командиром, — протянула она, закинув ногу на ногу.  
— Э, нет, милая. А то я не знаю, что ты из Рамлоу верёвки вьёшь, — усмехнулся Баки, раскладывая на столе в ряд любимые ножи.  
— Полное имя, возраст, дата рождения, — потребовал Стив, становясь рядом с Майей. — И нет, командир тебе сейчас не поможет.  
— Майя Баранова, двадцать три, родилась… — Майя хлюпнула носом, заморгала часто, отведя взгляд, склонилась, занавешиваясь длинной чёлкой. — Шестнадцатого июля в Кишинёве.  
— Не переигрывай, девочка, — копируя броковскую манеру, сказал Баки. — Навыки.  
Майя зло глянула из-под мокрых от слёз ресниц, села удобнее, вновь сбрасывая с себя образ эдакой хорошей девочки.  
— А на кой-вам, дяденька? — протянула она.  
— Выясним, можно тебя допускать к людям, или лучше сразу съесть, — меланхолично сообщил Стив. — Ты правда думаешь, что у тебя есть шансы пролезть из Гидры в ЩИТ, обойдясь хотя бы без минимального допроса? Майя, мы с Баки — те самые добрые копы. Злые будут позже и не здесь.  
— И что же вы мне сделаете, до-обрые ко-опы? Выпорете?  
Баки приблизился, сел на корточки напротив Майи, не без удовольствия отмечая, как расширились её зрачки, нервно дёрнулась шея, побелели костяшки стискивающих сиденье стула пальцев. Она боялась его до дрожи, до почти неконтролируемого ужаса, но продолжала кривить губы и хамить.  
— Смелый, но глупый мышонок, — Баки поднялся, подошёл к столу, взяв один из ножей, повертел его в пальцах. — От нас зависит, как продолжится твоя жизнь и продолжится ли она вообще. Гидра…  
— Гидра, Гидра, Гидра! — закричала Майя. — Zaebali so svoei Gidroi! Skolko mozno! Ненавижу! — зашипела она, вновь перейдя на английский.  
— Что тебя с ней связывает? — спросил Стив, с пятого на десятое понимавший русский, но эмоциональные всплески просекавший на раз.  
— Уже ничего, — насупилась Майя.  
— Из тебя, что, каждое слово клещами тянуть, девочка? — Баки вернул нож на место, краем сознания заметив, что пора заняться заточкой.  
— Ты убил моего отца, — глухо ответила она.  
— Куратора? — Майя кивнула. — Мстить будешь?  
Она горько рассмеялась.  
— Скорее бы руку пожать хотела, если бы не боялась, что ты её оторвёшь и съешь, — уголки губ дёрнулись. — Этот урод никогда нам с матерью жизни не давал, бил её, власть свою показывал, — Майя зябко повела плечами. — Наследника хотел, а родилась я, и мама больше не могла рожать. Как он нас ненавидел, за всё: развал Союза, продажу секретного оружия, что было в его ведомстве, — Майя дёрнула подбородком в сторону Барнса. — Расформирование части, списание старого заслуженного вояки. И всё наша вина. Когда мамы не стало, мне тринадцать было. Вы когда-нибудь радовались детскому дому?  
— Но почему ты не обратилась в службу опеки? — изумился Стив.  
Баки и Майя посмотрели на него с совершенно одинаковыми выражениями лиц. Как на полного идиота.  
— Понял, — почти смутился Стив. — Где ты получила военную подготовку?  
— Он меня почти сразу забрал и натаскивал, как зверя, на людей, надеясь возместить потерю Актива, выпестовать, вылепить из никогда ненужной дочери новое оружие. Даже сумел заманить самого Капитана Америку, лишь бы добыть образцы. Bliat, — выругалась она. — Думала, убью его и буду свободна. Наконец свободна, — Майя зло глянула на Баки. — Но попался ты!  
— Полная свобода — миф, — спокойно сказал Стив. — И беспросветное одиночество. Кем была твоя мать?  
— Английский язык в школе преподавала, — буркнула она.  
— Тогда понятно.  
— Да что тебе понятно? — взвилась она. — Понятно ему.  
— Что ты хочешь делать дальше, девочка?  
Майя пожала плечами.  
— Командир обещал с собой забрать, — очень тихо добавила она. — Сказал, что раз я пить умею, возьмёт.  
— Ну, пить — это не основное твое достоинство, — заверил Стив.  
Майя подтянула колени к груди и не ответила. Баки смотрел на неё, и виделась ему вся ее судьба. Джек, конечно, не прогонит, но сможет ли доверять девчонке после всего, что было? Самому Баки была знакома ее история и вполне понятна, понимал также он и то, почему она так вцепилась в Брока, хотя он ничего толкового ей и не обещал, сказал лишь, что не оставит и убивать не будет. Можно было ей, конечно, выдать денег и отпустить на все четыре стороны, но она знала слишком много и многое умела, а постоянно за ней приглядывать — не самое правильное занятие.  
— Ну, командир так командир, — улыбнулся Баки. — он и не из таких дурь выбивал.  
Стив переглянулся с Баки и согласно кивнул.  
— Пусть так и будет, — согласился он.

Джек нашел Брока в гостиной гостевых апартаментов. Джек пришел туда, все еще опираясь на трость и кашляя, но кашлять он будет еще долго.  
— Выпьем? — с порога спросил Джек. — Ты скоро уезжаешь, мне и выпить будет не с кем.  
— А повод? — Брок вытянул ноги. — Просто так или из-за того, что будешь скучать по такому охуительному мне? Так я могу Роджерса вам иногда одалживать — и Барнсу с кем играть будет, и тебе с кем выпить, величество.  
— Все живы, — начал перечислять поводы Джек. — Баки наконец-то выпустил меня из постели. Он вспомнил почти все. Роджерс больше не ходит по дворцу с видом побитой собаки. База Гидры в России разгромлена. Тони Старк согласился помочь с документами для твоей подопечной. Разве мало?  
Брок откупорил бутылку, повёл носом, хекнул, довольный и тут же нахмурился, так и не разлив по стаканам.  
— А тебе, кстати, можно? Я, конечно, против правил и конформизма, но если меня потом придёт ебать Барнс, то два суперсолдатских члена я могу и не потянуть.  
Джек рассмеялся.  
— Мои антибиотики совместимы с алкоголем, я узнавал, — сказал он.  
Брок разлил по стаканам и протянул один королю.  
— Ну что, вздрогнули?  
Брок первую выпил молча и до дна, со стуком поставил стакан на стол, долил себе половину.  
— За то, что мы вернулись, — предложил он первый тост. — Не они выбрались, а мы вернулись.  
Джек коснулся стаканом его стакана.  
— Да, — согласился он. — За это и за то, что мы никого не потеряли.  
Следующий тост поднял Джек.  
— За свободу, — сказал он. — Знаешь, я хотел стать королем, но это утомляет. Думаю, в глубине души я навсегда останусь офицером разведки.  
— Ты мужик неплохой, величество, но не тем занимаешься. Корона — это хорошо и правильно, выпивка вон супер, но нет в короне свободы. Ты даже мужика своего ебать можешь только здесь, за закрытой дверью. Ни потискать где в тёмном углу, ни за жопу на улице не ухватить. Разве это жизнь? — Брок оскалился, сунув в рот сразу две лимонные дольки.  
Им с Роджерсом тоже приходилось быть аккуратными и особо не светить своими отношениями на публике, чтобы не напоминать, что символ нации не только боевой пидорас, но и ебёт не какого-то мальчика с обложки или такого же героя, а самого обычного, не раз битого жизнью вояку.  
Джек пожал плечами.  
— Моего предыдущего мужика, как ты говоришь, убили, как только он вслух объявил, что мы любовники. Так что сейчас все более чем мягко и благостно. Ну и потом — кто на что учился, Брок, — Джек совершенно по-мальчишечьи улыбнулся. Когда он так улыбался, становилось видно, что королю Гильбоа едва исполнилось тридцать. — Я учился на короля. А свобода — она внутри. Поверь, сейчас я куда свободнее, чем был лет пять назад. И в куда большей безопасности.  
Он разлил по стаканам еще. В груди разливалось тепло, и не только от хорошего алкоголя. Короновавшись, Джек перевел своих ребят из сто седьмого в дворцовую охрану, но ему очень не хватало близости с обычными вояками. С Баки не выпьешь — он не пьянел, а пить с охраной — до этого Джек не собирался опускаться. Брок был вне правил и регламентов. Хороший надежный мужик.  
— Жаль, что вы не можете подтвердить свой брак в Штатах, — сказал Джек.  
— Да нахуй оно мне надо? — изумился Брок. — Никогда не стремился стать миссис Роджерс. Вот это, — Брок покрутил на пальце кольцо, — символ принадлежности, метка, если хочешь. Чтобы этот долбоёб не забывал, что, если шагнёт в бездну, я шагну следом. Мне все эти бумажки и печати не всрались, да и Роджерсу тоже. Нам делить нечего. Детей не планируем, — Брок похабно улыбнулся. — А все, кто надо, и так знают, куда идти, если что, да и завещание я давно составил.  
Брок улыбнулся одними губами, но в уголках глаз кожу прорезали глубокие скорбные морщины.  
— Они нас переживут, верно? — спросил Джек. — Кто знает, сколько лет отпущено суперсолдатам? Мне жаль. Тебя, себя, их, всех нас.  
— Ты молод, величество, так что всё хуйня, не думай об этом. Это мне осталось в лучшем случае лет пятнадцать, а потом пошлю Роджерса к хуям и уеду жить на Аляску куда-нибудь. По медведям из окна стрелять по утрам. Хороший план, а?  
Брок сам чувствовал, что переигрывает, отчаянно фальшивит, но никак не мог остановиться. Сам начал эту тему, которую и обсудить не с кем, никто не сможет его понять, разве что этот мальчишка.  
— Это если меня не снимет из снайперки какой-нибудь поборник демократии в Гильбоа, а ты не свернешь себе шею на очередной миссии, — резонно заметил Джек. — Разливай. Не при нашей жизни загадывать на будущее.  
— За неопределённость судьбы, — подсказал Брок, отсалютовав бокалом. — И давай в следующий раз уж лучше вы к нам. С Яблоком, правда, что только не случалось, но там команда поддержки посолиднее пятерых с автоматами. И Барнса всё же чипируй. Я Роджерсу уже поставил условие, что если хочет один гулять, то только так. От греха, как говорится.  
— Мне определенно нравится эта мысль! — Джек разлил остатки из бутылки. — Мне иногда кажется, что у них шило в заднице размером с шомпол.  
— Одно на двоих, — хохотнул Брок, срывая следующую пробку. — Ты ещё Роджерса не видел в деле. Ты представь, — Брок взмахнул руками. — Мужик под два метра в яркой сине-красной форме прыгает с машины на машину. Как хуйня та в тире, забыл, как называется, не важно. И, сука, ты хоть оборись, если вдолбит себе в голову, ничем не сдвинешь. А сейчас как в детство вернулся. Если он ещё и собаку запросит, то я уйду в отставку по причине психической недееспособности.  
— Но заводит же? — спросил Джек, уверенный в ответе. — Когда Баки отбил меня от автоматчиков — отцу встряло, когда я отказался подвести под расстрел парня сестры — я думал, меня разорвет от возбуждения! Охренительно горяч! С третьего этажа на асфальт, с ножом и пистолетом против автоматов!  
— Заводит. Ты жопу Роджерса в его ёбаном костюме не видел и лицо это суровое, но блядь, на него половина мира дрочит. Будь моя воля, замотал бы в паранджу! А, вру, конечно, но убить готов того, кто ему шьет эти блядские тряпки, фетишист долбаный, — Брок скривился, но вспомнив о заднице Стива, тут же расслабился и явно поплыл, шало улыбаясь.  
— Это ты еще Баки в тактическом костюме Зимнего Солдата не видел, — улыбнулся Джек, едва не облизываясь. — Черный кевлар и кожа, дюжина ножей и полдюжины стволов. И все мое!  
Он рассмеялся. Джек уже опьянел, его мотало от грусти к эйфории, но это было по-своему приятно. Жаль, что Брок так скоро уезжает.  
— Предлагаешь сравнить? — хохотнул Брок, ударив по коленям. — Но Роджерса лапать не дам!  
— А он костюм с собой взял? — тут же поинтересовался Джек.  
— Он без него из дома не выходит. А вдруг Америка в опасности, а он в джинсах и пуловере! Никто же не поверит, что он — это он! — вскинув вверх стакан и чуть не облившись, продекламировал Брок.  
Джек немедленно вызвал слугу и приказал привести сюда господ Стуруа и Роджерса.  
— Вот сейчас мы их нарядим, — хихикнул Джек, — и сравним. Еще по одной?  
— А давай!  
Баки тяжело вздохнул, войдя в комнату.  
— И чего это вы такие хорошие-то уже?  
— Эй, красавица, порадуй своего короля! Нарядись, а? — пьяно улыбнулся Брок и заметив Роджерса, потянул к нему руки. — Стиви, детка, ты ведь можешь сделать мне хорошо? Докажи, что твоя задница в костюме, ну, том самом, самая охуительная задница во всех измерениях!  
Стив посмотрел на Брока, на Баки, снова на Брока.  
— Нас не было час, — сокрушенно сказал он. — Как же вы так резво набрались?  
— Баааки… — капризно протянул Джек. — Давай докажем Броку, что в тактическом костюме ты охренительнее Роджерса? Ты же знаешь, как он меня заводит!  
Баки очень сильно постарался не закатить глаза. В любое другое время он бы закинул Джека к себе на плечо и отнёс в королевскую спальню, где вылюбил с особым садизмом, чтобы на следующий день тот сидеть нормально не мог, но сейчас хмельное веселье его короля щекотными искорками поджигало кровь. Он притянул Стива к себе за плечи, обнял, интимно, но достаточно громко шепнув ему на ухо:  
— Устроим им шоу, мелкий, которое они вряд ли забудут? — и хитро сверкнул глазами, уже зная, чем закончится этот вечер.  
Джек с предвкушением облизнулся. Стив глянул на Баки, ухмыльнулся и кивнул.  
— Шоу так шоу, — согласился он. — Щит брать?  
— А я с винтовкой? Не надо, им и этого хватит, — окинув взглядом слишком довольного Джека, мурлыкнул Баки, скрываясь за дверью.  
Он давно так быстро не одевался, не застёгивал все крепления на ходу. Ему было интересно, как отреагирует его король на их маленькую игру, насколько далеко он позволит зайти. С полностью готовым Стивом он столкнулся у самых дверей.  
— Ну что, покажем им, кто из нас охуеннее, мелкий?  
Джек уставился на вошедшего Баки, как восторженный пятилетка на живого Санта-Клауса. На Стива он даже не посмотрел. Джек попытался приподняться, но незажившая нога подвела, и Джек снова плюхнулся в кресло.  
Стив вошел в комнату, выпятив грудь и расправив плечи. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Джека и тут же посмотрел на довольного — чуть ли не облизывается, стервец! — Брока.  
А тот не видел Баки, не обращал на него никакого внимания. Брок облизывал Стива взглядом, как в первый раз, смотрел с такой жадностью, что казалось — ещё мгновение, и он не выдержит, разложит национальное достояние прямо на дорогом ковре, нисколько не смущаясь посторонних.  
Баки улыбнулся Джеку, коротко глянул исподлобья и прильнул к Стиву, обнял его, притягивая к себе за шею, вплёл пальцы в короткий ёжик волос.  
— Баки, — чуть ли не мурлыкнул Джек. — Ты круче! Я сейчас… — он снова попытался встать и снова упал.  
Стив одним движением подхватил Баки под ягодицы, сжал ладони, срывая с его губ тихий стон.  
— Блядь, девочки, что же вы творите, — подавился выпивкой Брок, не отрывая взгляда от больших ладоней Роджерса.  
Баки подался вперёд, совсем по-кошачьи потёрся о скулу Стива, проходясь щекой рядом с губами.  
Джек подался вперед, прикусив губу и часто дыша.  
— Роджерс, не хватай моего мужика за жопу, — потребовал он. — У тебя свой есть!  
Баки прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться, вжался сильнее в Стива, поёрзал у него на руках, оплёл ногами.  
— Ну же, Стиви, — шепнул он. — Добавь огня. Пусть обкончаются, глядя на нас.  
— Да ты жесток, — так же тихо ответил Стив и подкинул Баки чуть выше, прихватывая за задницу и утыкаясь носом в шею под ухом.  
Джек громко, отчетливо зарычал.  
Вскочившего Брока повело в сторону.  
— Барнс, съеби, пока в морду не получил! Пристрелю обоих!  
Баки хохотал в голос, отпрыгнув в сторону, сверкал глазами, забавляясь. Давно он так не веселился, глядя, как совершенно разъярённый Брок, ухватив Стива за задницу, что-то рычит ему на ухо и, судя по пунцовым щекам Стива и поплывшему взгляду, обещания и угрозы по-настоящему жаркие.  
— Мой король доволен? — Баки подошёл к Джеку и чуть поклонился.  
Джек намотал на кулак длинные распущенные волосы Баки и дернул к себе.  
— Что это было? — прошипел он, подтянул Баки ближе и впился в него поцелуем.  
Баки вылизывал губы Джека, дышал им, вспоминая каким его король бывает, стоит ему слегка приревновать.  
— Всего лишь небольшая шалость, — запыхавшись, как от долгого бега, ответил Баки, опускаясь на колени. — Чтобы усладить взор моего короля.  
Мурлыкнул, подался вперёд, вжался грудью в колени Джека, провёл ладонями по бёдрам.  
Джек кинул быстрый взгляд поверх Баки на вовсю обжимающихся и целующихся Брока и Стива и приказал:  
— В королевскую спальню. Немедленно!  
— Как пожелает мой король, — Баки вскинулся, подхватил Джека на руки и, сам себя не узнавая, рванул в нужную сторону.  
Зимнему Солдату супрессанты кололи не просто так. Повышенная ебливость только мешала в любой миссии. Но сейчас Баки чувствовал, что натуральным образом горит. Кожа стала невероятно чувствительной и прикосновение кевларового поддоспешника лишь сильнее мутило сознание.  
Аккуратно опустив Джека на постель, Баки вновь сполз на пол, на колени, глянул снизу вверх, облизывая губы.  
Джек быстро содрал с себя одежду, сполз на край кровати и развел колени, демонстрируя Баки свой колом стоящий член.  
— Больше месяца не ебался! — сурово сказал он. — Мой супруг определенно пренебрегает своими обязанностями!  
— Супруг готов исправить это упущение, — хрипло выдохнул Баки, склонившись над членом Джека, подул на мокрую от смазки головку и, не отрывая тёмного голодного взгляда от лица Джека, взял в рот полностью, пропуская в глотку, застыл, чувствуя, как самого колотит. Огладил металлической ладонью правое бедро своего короля, чуть сжал яйца, оттягивая их. Казалось, Баки не нужно было дышать, он сосал, вылизывая, брал в рот, не отрываясь ни на секунду и всё это — глядя в глаза своему королю.  
Джек комкал в кулаках простыню, чувствуя, что его колотит от перевозбуждения. От обретения. От того, что это Баки — Баки снова с ним, Баки вернулся. Он прикусил запястье, чтобы не кричать, когда Баки принял его член до глотки, лизнув яйца.  
— Не могу! — выдохнул Джек.  
Баки отстранился, отошёл на середину комнаты и медленно, открывая застёжку за застёжкой, стал стаскивать тактический костюм, обнажаясь. Когда поддоспешник упал к ногам, поднёс металлические пальцы к губам, облизывая их, щедро покрывая слюной. Баки трясло. Он хотел перевернуть Джека на живот и трахнуть, натянуть, войти одним движением, но ещё больше почувствовать свою принадлежность, отдать всё, что у него есть, отдаться до последней капли, раскрываясь на полную. Он завёл руку за спину, растягивая себя сразу тремя пальцами, застонал, прогнулся, кусая губы.  
Джек забрался на кровать, зашипев, когда от неудачного движения заболела раненная нога, достал смазку и обильно смазал себя. Ему казалось, что он сейчас кончит только от этого, и Джек пережал член у основания, глядя, как Баки подбирается к нему, крадется, как огромный хищный кот. У него, кажется, даже глаза горели.  
Джек чуть шевельнул бедрами. Член дернулся, блестящий, твердый.  
— Все для тебя, — пригласил Джек.  
— Боже, Джек, — застонал Баки, опустившись на его член разом, впуская на полную, выгнулся, откидывая голову назад. Приподнялся и вновь насадился, дрожа бёдрами.  
Ему было хорошо, здорово, охуенно и ещё много как, но ни в одном языке мира не хватило бы слов, чтобы описать его состояние.  
Баки гладил себя руками, ласкал соски, выл голодно, протяжно, на одной ноте, насаживаясь на член Джека, взяв такой темп, что сам не понимал, что творится вокруг. Стены комнаты могли осыпаться, а потолок рухнуть, погребая их под собой, но Баки и Джек это бы не заметили, занятые только друг другом.  
— Люблю тебя! — выдохнул Джек, кончая.  
Раненная нога отозвалась болью, когда он двинул бедрами, вколачиваясь в Баки, но Джек этого почти не заметил. Он вцепился в Баки, огладил его член, сжал в ладони — и Баки выплеснулся, заливая грудь и шею Джека. Джек слизнул каплю, попавшую на губы, и обессиленно откинулся назад. Ему еще никогда не было так хорошо.  
— Люблю тебя, — повторил он. — Иди ко мне.  
Баки обессиленно упал на грудь Джека, коснулся губами места, где билось сердце его короля, цепочки с кольцом, кадыка, подбородка.  
— Люблю тебя, моё сердце, мой мир. Я твой, — коснулся губами кольца на своём пальце. — Согласен вновь и вновь нырять в ад, лишь бы каждый раз оказываться за твоим плечом, в твоём сердце.  
— Никакого ада, — твердо сказал Джек, обнимая его. — Больше никакого ада, Баки. Мы там уже были. Хватит с нас.

The End


End file.
